Nur ein Spiel
by Zamoe
Summary: Als Tom Tanaka und Shizuo Heiwajima bei einer Geldeintreibung erfolglos blieben, wurde als einziger Anhaltspunkt der Name des Mannes genannt, der Shizuo zur Weißglut brachte. Aber natürlich war Izaya Orihara ein fairer Gegner und schlug Shizuo ein „Spiel" vor, dass er gewinnen müsste, um Toms Geld zurück zu bekommen. Eigentlich simpel, oder? [Shizaya; M for later chapters]
1. Routine

Willkommen verehrte Leserschaft! ´ ▽`  
Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, welche zudem eigentlich ein One-Shot werden sollte. Da sie ein wenig zu lang geworden ist, habe ich sie in sinnvolle, kleinere Kapitel aufgeteilt. Ich hoffe nur die Story ergibt hinterher noch Sinn. Logik. Oder so. Pfui.

**Routine**

* * *

Das Glas zersplitterte in tausend glitzernde Teilchen. Schöne Kristalle, welche die Luft nur für einen Augenblick zierten, denn im nächsten Moment fegte auch schon Metall über den Boden. Man hörte Menschen kreischen als sie den größeren Gegenständen panisch auswichen. Klong.

Mit einem heftigen Knall traf ein Zigarettenautomat auf einen der Hydranten. Tosende Mengen an Wasser sprudelten hervor und sammelten sich in den Gassen von Ikebukuro. Bewohner sowie Touristen stolperten verängstigt davon, sobald sie sahen, wer da ihnen entgegen kam. Das nächste was sich in seinen Händen befand war ein größeres Straßenschild. Die Metallstange gab sofort nach, als seine Hände durch die Wut Druck aufbauten. Kida Masaomi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist genau der Grund warum du dich mit den beiden nicht anlegst…", erklärte er seinem besten Freund Mikado Ryūgamine, welcher Entsetzen und Staunen zugleich zeigte. Die beiden Jungen standen etwas abseits vom Spektakel, konnten aber den Verlauf des Ereignisses noch gut mitverfolgen.

„Besser wir gehen, bevor wir noch ins Krankenhaus müssen.", sagte Kida und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis das nächste Objekt durch die Luft flog. Mit einem Krachen landete das Straßenschild nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt im Boden. Mikado zog erschrocken die Luft ein und umklammerte den Arm seines Freundes. Sie schauten sich kurz an und zögerten keine Sekunde bevor sie beide die Flucht ergriffen.

„Aber Shizu-chan…" Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste, während um sich herum gestikulierte.  
„Nicht mal zwei Minuten und es sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.", spottete Izaya Orihara. Der junge Mann stopfte die Hände in seine schwarze Jacke und umfasste eines seiner Messer, das darin verborgen lag. Mit flicken Schritten wich er einem weiterem Automaten aus, welcher krachend in einem Gebäude hinter ihm landete.

„Ich glaube das ist ein neuer Rekord.", lachte Izaya und seine Fuchs-Augen fokussierten seinen Gegner. Dieser trat langsam aber energisch auf ihn zu und trotz seinem Bartender-Outfit und der dunklen Sonnenbrille, wirkte er nicht mal im Ansatz wie ein Bediensteter hinter einem Tresen. Und besonders nicht mit einem Auto auf dem Rücken, welches im nächsten Augenblick durch die Luft segelte.

„Izaya!", hörte man den blonden Mann brüllen, bevor er nach vorne stürmte. Grinsend drehte sich Izaya um und rannte davon. Und das war der Moment in dem die Hetzjagd begann. Lachend bog er in die nächste Seitenstraße ein, gefolgt von Unmengen an Straßenschildern. Das Kreischen der Passanten dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als er geradewegs über sie hinweg sprang um auf den nächsten Vorsprung zu gelangen. Einige der Metallstangen landeten in der Hauswand unter ihm und der ehemalige Bartender nutzte sie als Sprungschanze um dem lachenden Mann zu folgen. Sie bewegten sich in einem schnellen Tempo. Izaya war nur noch als schwarzer Schatten zu erkennen, während er allen möglichen Objekten auswich, die ihm hinterher geschmissen wurden.

„Lausig", spottete der schwarzhaarige Mann weiter, während er sich plötzlich umdrehte und sich zu Wehr setzte. Seine Messer durchschnitten das Metall der Halterung von einer überragenden Lampe, welche direkt in die Bahn des Blondschopfes fiel. Dieser streckte lediglich seine Arme aus, fing die Lampe auf, balancierte sie kurz, bevor sie auch schon in Richtung Izaya geworfen wurde. Der junge Mann knurrte gefährlich.

„Shizuo Heiwajima!", hörte man eine bekannte Stimme von unten rufen und der Bartender stoppte unwillig in seinen Zügen, warf einen kurzen Seitenblick nach unten, um seinen Freund Tom Tanaka, der gleichzeitig auch sein Arbeitgeber war, anzublicken. Er schaute nicht sehr begeistert und hatte die Arme verschränkt, schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass seine Dreadlocks in sein Gesicht fielen. Die Leute die weiterhin panisch an ihm vorbei liefen und die Flucht ergriffen, ignorierte er. „Nicht jetzt.", knurrte Shizuo kurz angebunden.

Als er sich wieder zu seinem Gegner wandte, konnte er gerade noch so zwei Messern ausweichen, die wie ein Blitz an ihm vorbei sausten. Eines davon teilte seine Zigarette im Mund in zwei Hälften und Shizuo verfolgte, wie das glühende Stück hinunter in die Tiefe fiel. Langsam drehte er sich um, das Gesicht grimmig verzogen.

„I-za-ya…", grollte der Blondschopf, als er den Namen seines grinsenden Gegners in seine Einzelteile spaltete. Der andere lachte, sprang vom Vorsprung wieder hinunter auf die Straße, huschte zwischen aus dem Boden ragenden Straßenschildern hindurch, bevor sein schwarzer Mantel hinter einer Mauer in die nächste Seitengasse verschwand.  
Shizuo hetzte ihm hinterher, während er wütend fluchte. Doch als er sah, dass der Floh in seine Heimatrichtung flüchtete, blieb Shizuo keuchend stehen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Shizu-chan!", rief Izaya verzückt über seine Schulter hinweg und winkte spielerisch, bevor er endgültig außer Sichtweite war. Dieser Bastard. Dabei hatte er Izaya mehr als nur einmal gedroht, wenn er nach Ikebukuro kommen würde, stünde ihm der Tod bevor. Nun ja, die Todesdrohung konnte er leider noch nicht in die Tat umsetzen. Izaya war clever. Und flink. Das musste er ihm lassen. Aber er würde ihn schon noch kriegen.

„Und wer soll das alles bezahlen, hm?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und nun kam er wieder zu Sinnen, als er seinen Arbeitgeber vor sich stehen sah. „Tom…"  
„Ja, das ist mein Name. Hast du sonst noch was zu sagen?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Shizuo wandte den Blick ab und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Tom seufzte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Komm", sagte er, „wir müssen noch eine Menge Geld eintreiben."

Der ehemalige Bartender blies den Qualm aus und nahm danach einen weiteren, kräftigen Zug. Er folgte seinem Arbeitgeber, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie ignorierten die Polizeisirenen, welche jetzt erst angebraust kamen. Selbst die Diener der Gerechtigkeit wussten sich bei den beiden nicht zu helfen. Sobald einer der Namen der Männer fiel, traute sich keiner, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

**-**##**-**

Das war aber mal eine gelungene Abwechslung. Izaya liebte es Shizuo auf die Palme zu bringen. Dabei hatte er fast nie die Absicht ihn zu treffen. Okay, okay, zugegeben, schon. Es machte Spaß. Auch wenn Izaya wirklich nur aufgrund seiner Klienten in Shizuo's Stadtteil ging, freute er sich umso mehr, wenn sich die beiden zufällig trafen. Natürlich würde Shizuo sofort einen Kampf anfangen, der meist damit endete, dass Izaya entkommen konnte und der halbe Stadtteil zerstört war.

Grinsend öffnete der schwarzhaarige Mann die Tür zu seinem Apartment. Als das Klimpern von einem Schlüssel zu hören war blickte Namie Yagiri, Izaya's Sekretärin, von ihrer Arbeit auf.  
„Wieder einen Kampf mit dem Monster gehabt?", fragte sie resigniert, während sie sich wieder ihren Zetteln auf dem Schreibtisch widmete. Izaya schälte sich aus seiner Jacke und strich über das weiche Fell.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete er, ging zur Couch und ließ sich stöhnend ins weiche Material sinken. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Schachbrett, was er auf dem kleinen Glastisch ausgebreitet hatte. Nur war es kein normales Schachbrett. Teilweise mischten sich Yogi und Orthello Figuren darunter, was die meisten eher nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Izaya jedoch hatte seine eigene Ansichtsweise. Seine Augen schweiften von Figur zu Figur, um den nächsten Schachzug zu überdenken. Er hob die Hand an um eine der Figuren zu bewegen und ließ sie im nächsten Moment wieder sinken. Nur noch ein paar weniger, dann würde es interessant werden. Er grinste.

„Du grinst dann immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd." Fast hätte er vergessen wovon sie sprach.  
„Aber Namie-san, tue ich das nicht immer?", erwiderte Izaya gelangweilt und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Nein. Und vor allem nicht, wenn du von diesem Klienten wiederkommst.", sagte Namie und deutete auf Izayas 'Lieblingsklienten' an.

Kamiya Rin, war sein Name und er schien sich selbst mehr zu lieben als alles andere. Das Problem war, dass er in Ikebukuro lebte einen Haufen Kohle verdiente und so ziemlich überall seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Ähnlich wie er selbst, nur ein weniger niveauloser. Eine bessere Quelle um Informationen zu streuen, gab es nicht.

„Wenn du mit Rin einen Termin hast, dann ist dein restlicher Tag gelaufen.", stellte Namie klar.  
„Mit dieser Pissbirne hält man es auch keine zwei Stunden aus.", entgegnete er trocken und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Gerade deswegen wundert es mich, dass du dann freudestrahlend zurückkehrst."

Izaya hob den Arm an und ließ die Finger über den Springer gleiten. Seine Augen schweiften zum Bauern, den er dadurch ausschalten würde, dann grinste er.  
„Also kann es nur sein, dass du ihn getroffen hast."  
„Hervorragende Analyse. Warum wirst du nicht Detektivin? Du würdest Sherlock Holmes sicher eins auswischen.", kam dann die sarkastische Bemerkung vonseiten des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der mit einem Zug das Pferd auf den Platz des Bauern stellte. Die umgeworfene Figur rollte hinab auf dem Tisch, bis sie auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Ich meinte ja nur, dass du vielleicht mal drüber nachdenken solltest.", sagte Namie leise. Sie rutschte mit dem Stuhl zurück, faltete die letzten Briefe zusammen und räumte alles ordnungsgemäß an seinen Platz zurück. „Wir sehen uns morgen.", erwiderte sie nur kurz angebunden, bevor sie ihre Sachen nahm und die Wohnung verließ. Izaya seufzte auf.  
„Als ob ich nichts anderes zu tun hätte…" Dass Shizuo alle zwei Minuten in seinem Hirn herumgeisterte, erzählte er nicht.

**-**##**-**

Nur ein einziger gewaltiger Tritt genügte und das Schloss zerbrach in seine Einzelteile. Splitter und abgeblätterte Farbreste wurden ins schäbige Zimmer gespuckt und eine trockene Welle aus Staub wallte auf. Der blonde Mann trat hinein und blickte auf die schäbigen Gestalten, die sich um den Holztisch in der Ecke versammelt hatten.

„H-Heiwajima Shizuo!", kreischte einer der Männer und sprang hektisch von seinem Stuhl auf, der mit einem Poltern auf dem Boden aufkam.  
„Ganz recht", sagte Tom, als er neben seinen Bodyguard trat. „Hallo Katsuo. Ich denke mal ihr wisst warum ich hier bin." Die anderen verzogen keine Miene, nur einer von ihnen fing an zu grinsen.

„Wir haben dein Geld nicht.", sagte der grinsende Mann, strich sich kurz über den Bart, bevor er seine letzte Spielkarte auf den Tisch flattern ließ. „Gewonnen." Sie fingen an zu grölen und schlugen auf den Tisch. Nur einer der Männer blieb verängstigt stehen und starrte auf den Bartender, der nun einen großen Schritt näher ging.

„Wenn du mich jetzt tötest wirst du nie an dein Geld kommen.", sagte Katsuo, bevor der Sonnenbrillen-Träger überhaupt agieren konnte. Shizuo grollte gefährlich. Tom legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Wer sagte denn was von töten?", fragte Tom sachlich.

„Na warum sonst schleppst du Shizuo Heiwajima hierher?", entgegnete der bärtige Mann und erhob sich. In aller Ruhe sammelte er alle Spielkarten ein, die noch übrig waren und packte sie in zwei Stapel zusammen. Ein Handwink vonseiten Tom genügte und Shizuo krempelte die Ärmel hoch.

Katsuo blickte erst von seinen Spielkarten auf, als ein Schatten über ihn lauerte und er mit einem blitzschnellen Griff am Kragen gepackt wurde. Sein Körper knallte geräuschvoll gegen die dünne Wand und für einen kurzen Moment schien der Raum zu zittern. Überrascht keuchte der Mann auf und spuckte. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die Hand des ehemaligen Bartenders, die mit jeder Sekunde deutlich mehr Druck aufbaute.

„Wo ist das Geld?", fragte Tom und kam näher heran.  
Katsuo blinzelte noch eine Weile, der Schweiß perlte ihm von der faltigen Stirn, während er weiter nach Luft japste.  
„Ein…Tipp…für…euch", brachte er mühsam hervor und begann gequält zu lächeln.  
„Huh?" Shizuo zischte drohend und kam mit seinem finsteren Gesicht noch ein Stückchen näher, schien ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohren zu wollen.

„Izaya…Ori…hara…" Schon nach dem ersten Wort knurrte Shizuo gefährlich und drückte den bärtigen Mann noch ein Stückchen fester gegen die Wand. „Wie war das?"  
Doch der Mann blieb stumm und schien nicht viel mehr sagen zu wollen. Wütend drückte der blonde Mann kräftig zu, sodass Katsuo nach kurzer Zeit ohnmächtig zu Boden fiel. „Katsuo!", rief dann seine Kumpane erschrocken, welche jedoch panisch wurde, als sich der stärkste Mann in Ikebukuro an sie wandte.

„Lass sie gehen.", sagte Tom, während der ehemalige Bartender es zuließ, dass die übrigen Halunken sich aus dem Staub machten. Dieser Bastard, dachte Shizuo. Was hatte er mit Katsuo zu tun? Überall hatte er seine Finger im Spiel, dieser schelmische Floh... Shizuo knurrte wütend.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Aber es geht nicht anders."  
„Bastard, den mach ich fertig.", grummelte Shizuo und verließ das heruntergekommene Apartment. Tom folgte ihm, ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über Katsuo schweifen, der sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Das wird ein kniffliges Spielchen.

„Izaya Orihara…", murmelte der Mann mit den Dreadlocks nachdenklich und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Natürlich war ihm bekannt, dass er Shizuo's Erzfeind war (so oft wie die immer wieder versuchten sich gegenseitig umzubringen). Izaya war clever, nahm es immer wieder mit Shizuo auf, hat zudem seine Finger überall im Spiel, aber agiert eher im Hintergrund und lässt andere für seine Machenschaften arbeiten. Übel ist nur, dass er nun auch in seinem Spinnennetz gefangen war. Was hatte er nur vor?

„Jetzt mischt der Bastard sich auch noch in deine Angelegenheiten ein! Ich bringe ihn um..." Tom wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Shizuo fluchen hörte. Er hüpfte in schnellen Schritten die Treppe von dem Apartment runter und bekam den blonden Mann gerade noch so am Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes zu fassen, als dieser energisch nach vorne trat.

„Nichts tust du.", befahl Tom mit einer ruhigen, aber bestimmten Tonlage. Shizuo blieb stehen, ballte die Fäuste und spannte sich an. Tom machte sich langsam Sorgen. Er war immer so unruhig wenn es um Izaya Orihara ging. Was genau zwischen den beiden in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war, hatte Shizuo ihm nie erzählt, aber es musste tiefer liegen als er bisher angenommen hatte. In letzter Zeit wurde es nämlich immer schlimmer mit den beiden.

„Ich werde ein wenig recherchieren und sage dir spätestens morgen Abend Bescheid. Und du, mein Lieber, gehst dich mal lieber ein wenig abkühlen." Shizuos Blick war skeptisch aber er protestierte nicht. „Warum besuchst du nicht Simon und gönnst dir ein leckeres Sushi?" Er grummelte, aber nickte schließlich. „Sobald du mich brauchst, ruf mich an.", meinte Shizuo indem er demonstrierend sein Handy aus dem Bartender-Outfit holte.

Sie besprachen noch einige Einzelheiten, bevor Tom schließlich nickte und sich von seinem Bodyguard trennte um die Recherchen zu beginnen. Shizuo blickte ihm lange nach, bevor er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und einen Schwall Rauch ausblies, der sich mit dem dunklen Himmel vermischte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die er nur auf der Straße stand und sich von Menschen umrunden ließ, rauchte er in gefährlicher Ruhe seine letzte Zigarette. „Bastard…", zischte der blonde Mann noch leise, bevor er den Zigarettenrest wegschmiss und sich auf den Weg zu Simons Restaurant machte.


	2. Wendung

**Wendung**

* * *

„Sag ihm, ich habe keine Zeit.", entgegnete Izaya kühl und lehnte sich in seinem Drehstuhl zurück.  
„Du weißt genau, was er davon hält.", erwiderte Namie, die gerade ihre Jacke anzog und die Schlüssel in die Hand nahm. „Er wird dich sicher anrufen.", sagte sie noch, bevor sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Der schwarzhaarige Mann ignorierte sie und las die neue Nachricht, die gerade eben von Bakyura in den Chatroom geworfen wurde.

**Bakyura**: _Blau und Rot sind ziemlich ruhig in letzter Zeit, findet ihr nicht?_  
**Tanaka Taro**: _Ich traue der Stille nicht. Da geht was vor sich._  
**Setto**: _Polizisten sind gruselig! ﾟ__Дﾟ_

Izaya grinste. Celty Sturluson, die weibliche Dullahan, die sonst vor nichts zurückschreckte, hatte Angst vor Polizisten? Das klang ja interessant. Er begann zu tippen.

**Kanra**: _Was hast du denn angestellt? ´ ▽`_  
**Setton**: _…_  
**Tanaka Taro**:_ Es ist bald wieder ein Treffen geplant._  
**Bakyura**: _Ein Treffen?_  
**Tanaka Taro**: _Ich habe viele darüber reden gehört._  
_-Saika hat den Chat betreten-_  
**Saika**: _Mother._  
**Kanra**: _Oh._  
**Setton**: _Ich muss los. Bis bald._  
**Saika**: _Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother._  
_-Setton hat den Chat verlassen-_  
**Bakyura**: _Bis bald!_  
**Saika**: _Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother._  
_-Bakyura hat den Chat verlassen-_  
**Tanaka Taro**: _Sie ist wieder da. Es bringt nichts weiter zu schreiben. Wir sehen uns bald. Bye!_  
**Saika**: _Mother. Mother. Mother._  
**Kanra**: _Bye bye (ｏ__` ▽′ｏ__)ﾉ __!_  
**Saika**: _Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother._  
_-Tanaka Taro hat den Chat verlassen-_  
_-Kanra hat den Chat verlassen-_

Izaya meldete sich ab, schloss das Fenster und kehrte zum Desktop zurück. Was Shizu-chan wohl gerade so treibt? Er lachte kurz auf, stand dann auf um der Dusche einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Aber plötzlich lenkte ein lautes Summen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den gläsernen Tisch. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Sein schwarzes Handy vibrierte unaufhörlich und war dem Rand der Tischplatte schon sehr nahe. Fix schnappte der Informant sich den lauten Gegenstand, bevor es in seine Einzelteile zerspringen konnte. Unterdrückte Nummer.

„Hallo?"  
„Izayaaa! Mein Freund. Wie geht's?", kam die fröhliche Antwort und Izayas Grinsen gefror.  
„Tetsuya. Wie schön von dir zu hören. Ich dachte du wärst schon draufgegangen.", erwiderte Izaya sachlich, während er sich stöhnend aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Wie gemein von dir, altes Haus. Denke ja nicht, dass du mich so schnell-"  
„Was gibt's?", unterbrach Izaya den Wasserfall an Worten und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Informationen. Wichtige Informationen." Er schlug die Augen auf, die er kurz geschlossen hatte.  
„Wo?", fragte Izaya.  
„Russia Sushi."  
„Jetzt?"  
„Jetzt."  
„Ich kann nicht.", grummelte Izaya, daran denkend, dass er damit wieder in die Gefahrenzone einsteigen würde. Natürlich hatte er seinen Spaß daran Shizuo zu ärgern, aber er hatte auch andere Terminlichkeiten, die er einhalten musste.

„Es lohnt sich für dich.", lockte Tetsuya und man hörte förmlich das Grinsen in seinen Worten. Das musste er seinem zweiten 'Lieblingsklienten' ja lassen. Seine Informationen waren immer wertvoll. Und das wusste Tetsuya ganz genau - sonst würde er nicht anrufen. Das könnten entscheidende Informationen sein. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lachte.  
„Okay. Bin auf dem Weg." Damit legte Izaya auf und stiefelte in die Dusche mit dem Gedanken vielleicht ja auf das Monster in Ikebukuro zu treffen. Vielleicht wird es ja doch noch ein wenig unterhaltsam.

**-**##**-**

Es war schon am dämmern, als Shizuo das Russia Sushi aus der Ferne entdecken konnte. Die Wolken waren in eine rötliche Farbe getunkt, die dadurch blutgetränkt wirkten. Perfekte Stimmung für Shizuo, der nun wirklich keine gute Laune hatte. Zwei Tage lang hatte er bisher „Ruhe" gehabt (wenn man denn von Ruhe sprechen konnte). Zwei Tage lang war er nicht in Ikebukuro gewesen. Das gefiel dem blonden Mann nicht im Geringsten, denn da kann ja nur was faul sein. Erst vorhin noch hatte er mit Tom seinen Namen aufgeschnappt. Izaya Orihara.

„Oh Shizuo!", sprach Simon Brezhnev, ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Typ, der am Eingang Werbeflyer für sein Restaurant an desinteressierte Einwohner und Touristen verteilte.  
„Simon.", begrüßte Shizuo den Mitarbeiter des russischen Sushi-Restaurants, der ihn breit anlächelte.  
„Möchtest Sushi, leckeres Sushi?", fragte er den bloden Mann mit seinem russischen Akzent und hielt ihm einen seiner Flyer entgegen. Als er nicht antwortete, wendete er sich schon an die nächste Leute die an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Lecker Sushi, möchten sie Sushi? Russisches Sushi, hier!" Die Leute nahmen beinahe ängstlich die Flyer entgegen, lächelten scheu und gingen schließlich weiter. Für die Aufgabe, mehr Gäste ins Haus zu bringen, war ein großer, angsteinflößender Mann nicht wirklich geeignet, doch Simon ging die Sache mit Herz an, was Shizuo respektierte.

„Mir würde ein Drink reichen.", äußerte sich der ehemalige Bartender, schlängelte sich an dem breitschultrigen Mann vorbei und betrat das Restaurant. Sushigeruch und Würze stiegen ihm in die Nase, während er in den Eingangsbereich trat. Der Koch begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken, der hinter dem Tresen stand, wo es köchelte und dampfte. Er wollte sich gerade auf einen der Hocker setzen um sich endlich zu entspannen, als er eine bekannte Stimme vernahm und in seiner Bewegung verharrte. Sie kam aus dem hinteren Bereich des Restaurants, wo sich die Leute zum Essen an die kleinen Tische setzen konnten. Shizuo spannte sich an und drehte sich langsam um.

Und da saß er. Die schwarze Plüschjacke, ein übliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, während er sich mit einem anderen Typen zu unterhalten schien. Der andere Mann lachte laut über etwas, was Izaya aber nicht zu amüsieren schien. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Er schien gelangweilt zu sein.  
Shizuo hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Was hatte er mit diesem Typen zu tun? Wer war er? Und ohne großartig weiter nachzudenken, begann der Blondschopf schließlich zu handeln.

„Izaya-kuuuun…", kam es dann bedrohlich aus seinem Munde. Laut genug, sodass sich die meisten Gäste verwundert zu ihm umdrehten. Als Izaya ihn bemerkte, begann er schlagartig zu grinsen.  
„Shizu-chan, na das nenne ich ja mal eine Überraschung.", bemerkte er lässig, während er dabei unauffällig gestikulierte, um seine Hände in seine Jackentasche packen zu können. Sofort umklammerte er dabei seine Messer.

„Hast du noch einen anderen Termin, Izu?", fragte der braunhaarige Mann, der sich mit seinem muskulösen Körper nach hinten auf den Armen abstützte. Izaya verzog das Gesicht bei Nennung seines Spitznamens, wobei Tetsuya der einzige war, der ihn so nannte.  
„So wie es aussieht schon. Aber wir hatten ja sowieso schon alles geklärt." Der Informant lachte kurz.

„Gar nichts haben wir geklärt…", sagte Shizuo, bevor er sich den nächstbesten Tisch schnappte und in die Richtung seines Gegners warf. Izaya wich dem Objekt mühelos aus, indem er geschickt zu Seite sprang. Tischbeine flogen umher und das Holz zersplitterte in seine Einzelteile, als der Tisch gegen die Wand prallte. Die Gäste kreischten ängstlich und gerieten allesamt in blanke Panik. Tische wurden umgeschmissen, Besteck und Essen gerieten auf den Boden und hinterließen ein kunterbuntes Chaos. Als Simon erschrocken im Türrahmen erschien, ergriff Izaya grinsend die Flucht. Der Russe konnte nicht fassen, dass Shizuo selbst in seinem Restaurant randalieren würde. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Bis später, Tetsuya!", entschuldigte und verabschiedete sich Izaya von seinem Klienten, während er durch eines der Fenster in die Freiheit sprang. Glasscherben klirrten und ließen die Gäste noch lauter kreischen. Shizuo ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sondern folgte dem Informaten durchs Fenster.

„Warte, du Bastard!", brüllte Shizuo, während er dem schwarzen Schatten in die Stadt folgte. Auf der Jagd fanden die Hände des blonden Mannes etliche schwere Objekte, darunter auch wieder Straßenschilder, die wohl am schnellsten aus dem Asphalt zu entfernen waren. Man hörte wieder Glas klirren, dieses Mal, weil ein Automat in eine Bäckerei gelandet war. Nur noch einige Meter trennten die beiden Erzfeinde voneinander, die nun in die nächste Seitengasse hetzten. Shizuo war gerade dabei sich das nächste Objekt zu schnappen, als sich einige Freaks der gelben Kompanie ihm in den Weg stellten. Sie meinten wohl sich mit Heiwajima Shizuo anlegen zu können.

„Hey! Hey! Wohin denn so eilig?", fragte einer von ihnen, während er eine Grimasse zog und versuchte mit seinen Hip-Hop Moves cool auszusehen. Wahrscheinlich neu eingetretene Kids, die ein wenig mehr Anerkennung in ihrer Truppe suchten. Die anderen stimmten mit ein und ahmten die Moves nach. Alle trugen mindestens ein gelbes Kleidungsteil, womit sie sich zur gelben Truppe bekenntlich machten.

Als Izaya merkte, dass Shizuo aufgehalten wurde, wurde er langsamer und verfolgte interessiert Shizuos Reaktion. „Aus. dem. Weg.", sagte dieser kurz angebunden, während er seine dunkelblau getönte Sonnenbrille abnahm und sie behutsam in sein Jacket verstaute. Jungspunde, dachte sich Izaya, da die jungen Erwachsenen anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte, dass man ihre sogenannte Hetzjagd besser nicht unterbrechen sollte.

Als keiner der drei Männer Anstalten machte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, hob Shizuo langsam die Faust – einen tiefen, gefährlichen Blick gab er ihnen gratis dazu bevor er den ersten Treffer landete. Der erste Mann flog durch den Druck nach hinten und schlug auf einem der parkenden Autos auf. Das Alarmsignal des Fahrzeuges schlug an und piepte fürchterlich in den Ohren. Die anderen beiden hatten kapiert wer hier der Boss ist und wollten abhauen, jedoch ließ Shizuo es nicht dazu kommen. Den einen erwischte er am Kragen und zog ihn nahe ans Gesicht. Der Mann gab ein ungewöhnlich feminimes Geräusch von sich, das wie ein Wimmern klang.

„Sag deinem Anführer, wenn er noch mehr solcher Dumpfbacken wie euch drei einstellt, dann kann er den Laden dicht machen.", und damit stieß der blonde Mann ihn gegen einen Laternenpfahl, wobei er sich gleichzeitig den anderen Typen schnappte und ihn einen kurzen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasste. Dieser spuckte Blut und landete ungelenk auf der Straße Ikebukuros.

Kurze Zeit später ertönte ein leichtes Klatschen und Shizuo fixierte die Geräuschquelle - seinen Erzfeind - der es sich auf einen der vielen Vorsprünge gemütlich gemacht hatte, die es in diesem Stadtteil gab. Er klatschte immer noch Beifall, amüsiert über die kleine Show die ihm geliefert worden war.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du ohne Grund so gewalttätig wirst. Die armen Leute.", kommentierte Izaya mit gespieltem Mitleid. „Halt die Klappe." Der blonde Mann knurrte. Er hasste diese Kraft. Er hasste Gewalt. Aber noch mehr hasste er es, sie nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Izaya…", grollte der Bartender und stürmte wieder los um dem Floh aufs Dachgelände zu folgen. Einige Messer die in seine Richtung geflogen kamen erschwerten sein Klettermaneuver. Shizuo hörte sein Gekicher und als er nach oben blickte, sah er gerade noch so den letzten Fetzen von seinem schwarzen Plüschmantel.

„Scheiße…", murmelte der Blondschopf, als er merkte, dass der Floh gleich entkommen würde. Als er oben ankam, konnte er ihn nirgends entdecken. Wütend blieb er in der Mitte des flachen Daches stehen und blickte um sich. Nur zwei Türen die in die unteren Räume zurückführten und zwei Wäscheleinen mit weißen Kitteln befanden sich auf dem Dach. Krankenhaus, dachte Shizuo automatisch. Und es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, wo der Untergrundinformant sein könnte. Erstens: Eine der beiden Türen. Zweitens: Er befand sich noch hier oben und versteckte sich irgendwo. Seine sandfarbenen Augen verengten sich als er die Gegend nach seinem Erzfeind absuchte.

„Komm raus, du Bastard.", rief der ehemalige Bartender, während er zur ersten Tür wanderte, immer darauf bedacht, die Gegend im Auge zu haben. Sie war verschlossen. Shizuo begann zu grinsen. Eine Möglichkeit weniger. Plötzlich verdunkelte es sich in seinem Augenwinkel und er meinte einen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Viel zu spät merkte er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Schnell drehte er sich um, als er den Floh hinter sich spürte. Aber es war schon zu spät. Mit einem fast schon eleganten Fußtritt gelang es dem schwarzhaarigen Mann Shizuo zum Stolpern zu bringen und das nächste was er spürte war der kalte Boden. Der blonde Mann wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, jedoch spürte er plötzlich das Gewicht des anderen auf seiner Hüfte.

Das rabenschwarze Haar seines Gegners vermischte sich fast mit dem dunklen Nachthimmel, als Shizuo die Augen öffnete. Blitzschnell hob Izaya eines seiner Messer in die Höhe; auf seinem Gesicht ein schelmisches Grinsen. Bevor es ihn jedoch treffen konnte, hatte sich der blonde Mann Izayas Handgelenke geschnappt. Shizuo grollte. Das Messer begann zu zittern und nach kurzer Zeit fiel es aus Izayas Hand.

„…Hngh…", hörte er ihn mit schmerzender Stimme stöhnen, da Shizuos Hände einen gewaltigen Druck auf seine Knöchel ausübten. Dann mit einem Ruck wechselten die beiden Männer plötzlich ihre Positionen. Der Informant stöhnte erschrocken auf, als sein Kopf auf dem kalten Steinboden aufkam. Seine Hände bewegungsunfähig neben seinem Kopf gepresst.

„Wo ist Tom's Geld?!", zischte Shizuo und beugte sich näher hinunter. Die plötzliche Frage warf Izaya kurz aus dem Konzept und er starrte eine Weile in die sandfarbenen Augen. Dann machte es Klick und er lächelte langsam, als ihm eine Idee in den Sinn kam. Shizuo starrte in den rot-bräunlichen Augen. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen wie dunkel sie waren, oder auch wie ungewöhnlich diese Farbe eigentlich war. Und es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, als er Izayas Stimme plötzlich ganz nah an seinem Ohr wahrnahm.

„Shizu-chan…", hauchte Izaya seinen warmen Atem über sein linkes Ohr und Shizuo bekam eine Gänsehaut. W-Was macht er da?, dachte Shizuo und seine Augen weiteten sich. Aber um noch eins oben draufzusetzen spürte der Blondschopf plötzlich eine freche Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel lecken. Das Gefühl was sich in ihm ausbreitete empfand Shizuo als völlig fremd und erschrocken wich er von ihm.

Wärme. Ihm war auf einmal so warm zu und sein Herz pochte schneller als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Izaya, nun völlig befreit, lag noch eine Sekunde da und genoss den perplexen Gesichtsausdruck des anderen, bevor er kicherte und sich aus der gefährlichen Situation befreite.

„Izaya!", hörte man Shizuo knurren, der nun mit einem wütenden Gesichtsaudruck auf ihn zumarschierte. Izaya runzelte die Stirn, verwundert darüber wie schnell er sich wieder erholt hatte. Auch wenn noch eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen zu sehen war. Er grinste. Das war wahrlich eine interessante Wendung. Sehr amüsant.

„Schieb dir dein Gelächter sonst wo hin!" Shizuo stand nun direkt vor ihm und Stirn an Stirn kämpften die beiden. „Sonst was?", provozierte Izaya und kam noch ein Stückchen näher, sodass die beiden sich fast denselben Atem teilten. „Oder möchtest du etwa noch mehr?", fügte er mit leiser, süßer Stimme hinzu und Shizuo merkte den Unterschied in seiner Tonlage. Als der Blondschopf wohl halb sprachlos war, nutzte der Informant die Chance und wich kichernd nach hinten aus.

Leichtfüßig sprang er auf seinen Füßen rückwärts, bis er am Rande des Dachgebäudes angekommen war. Da man bei Shizuo Heiwajima mit Worten nichts erreichen konnte, sprachen die beiden stärksten Männer eher durch ihre Taten. Und zwar gewalttätige Taten, die ganze Areale verwüsten konnten. Dass dies auch durch gewisse andere Taten auch möglich wäre, fand Izaya höchst interessant.

„Hier", rief der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er eines seiner Handys in Richtung Shizuo warf. Aus Reflex fing der Bartender das Objekt und starrte irritiert auf den Gegenstand.  
„Ich muss jetzt los. Pass auf, dass du keine weiteren Bewohner ins Krankenhaus beförderst." Izaya begann schelmisch zu grinsen und hob den Arm um spielerisch zu winken.

„Bleib stehen, du Bastard! Wo ist Toms Geld?!" Der Informant gab keine Antwort, blickte ihn nur eine Weile intensiv an, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und vom Dach sprang. Shizuos Augen weiteten sich. Nur noch ein kleines Stück von seinem schwarzen Mantel konnte er sehen, dann war er weg. Er stürmte hinterher, blieb am Rande stehen und schaute in die Tiefe hinab. Natürlich war er weg. Natürlich war er ihm wieder mal entkommen.

Shizuo knurrte verärgert. Dieser Bastard. Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Seine Hand wanderte an sein linkes Ohr und er spürte es immer noch leicht kribbeln, dort wo Izayas Zunge ihn berührt hatte. Shizuo zitterte. Das war nicht normal. Absolut nicht. Zumindest wenn man es objektiv betrachtete. Was hat der Floh nur mit ihm gemacht? Er brauchte dringend Nikotin. Er stöhnte genervt auf, als er merkte, dass er ja vor ein paar Stunden seine letzte Zigarette geraucht hatte. Soviel dazu, dass ich mich abkühlen sollte, dachte sich Shizuo, als er die leere Verpackung hinunter in die schwarze Nacht fallen ließ.

Blieb aber immer noch das zitronengelbe Handy, welches Izaya ihm zugeworfen hatte. Misstrauisch starrte er es an, als ob es sich um eine tickende Zeitbombe handelte. Zutrauen würde er es dem Bastard. Was Izaya betrifft, ist es sowieso egal, ob darin ein Peilsender, Abhörer oder Ähnliches drin versteckt war. Es würde ihn nicht verwundern. Izaya war schließlich der Untergrundinformant. Er überlegte, ob er es wegwerfen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Er untersuchte das Klapp-Handy noch einmal kurz, bevor er es sicher in sein Bartender-Outfit verstaute.


	3. Spielbeginn

**Spielbeginn**

* * *

„Du musst das Geld noch eine Weile bei dir behalten.", begann Izaya sofort, schmiss seine Jacke auf die Couch und ließ sich in seinem Drehstuhl nieder. „Du weißt, dass das kostet." Izaya klappte seinen Laptop auf, drückte ungeduldig den Start-Button. Er nahm das pinke Handy in die andere Hand.

„Hältst du mich etwa für bescheuert?", fragte Izaya und er hörte Rin lachen, im Hintergrund konnte er Musik und das Kichern von Weibern wahrnehmen. Wahrlich ein Spaßvogel, der alte Rin.

„Name?", fragte der Informant und klickte auf den Ordner der weiblichen Personen.  
„Celty Sturluson." Er seufzte. „Komm schon, Rin. Du kennst die Regeln." Die Stimme am Telefon wurde leiser, während er sich mit jemanden flüchtig unterhielt.

„Hmm. Gut, dann Namie Yagiri.", kam der nächste Name. Nun runzelte Izaya fragend die Stirn. Was wollte er mit der Akte seiner Sekretärin? Jedoch hinterfragte er seinen Lieblingsklienten nicht – schließlich war ein Deal ein Deal.

„Pass auf, mein Lieber, ich suche mir meine Leute gut aus. Und mit Namie willst du dich nicht anlegen." Gegröle war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören. Anscheinend war das ihnen egal. Aber genauso egal war es Izaya wenn Namie ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Schließlich drückte er auf Senden und klappte den Laptop zu.

„Ich erwarte völliges Schweigen."  
„Aber natürlich, Izaya. Du kennst mich doch.", kam die zuckersüße Antwort und weiteres Gelächter war zu hören. Er hielt das Handy weit von sich und lehnte sich zurück.

„Bye Bye.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann, bevor er auflegte und das pinke Handy auf den Schreibtisch schleuderte. Er stieß sich mit den Füßen ab und begann sich im Drehstuhl zu drehen. Immer weiter, bis die Umgebung vor seinen Augen völlig verschwamm.

**-**##**-**

Als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte, wurde er jäh dabei unterbrochen, einem der roten Fratzen eine zu verpassen. Der arme Mann baumelte weiter hilflos an seinem Kragen, als Shizuo in aller Ruhe sein Mobiltelefon hervor holte.

„Ja?", beantwortete er genervt den Anruf, während er weiterhin sein Opfer mit tödlichen Blicken durchbohrte.„Okay. Ja. Bis gleich." Nichtmal zwei Minuten dauerte das Gespräch.

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich gerade eine Verabredung habe.", knurrte der ehemalige Bartender als er das Bandenmitglied losließ. Dieser zögerte nicht lange und nahm hektisch die Beine in die Hand. Shizuo blickte ihm verachtend hinterher.

Es war nun schon drei Tage her - der Vorfall mit Izaya auf dem Dach. Und seither verschwand der Floh einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Es brachte Shizuo so verdammt nochmal zur Weißglut, er könnte ganze Hochhäuser zertrümmern. Nun gut, wenn er denn wollte, hätte er das sicher auch geschafft. Seitdem hatte er sich mit den Leuten beschäftigt, die dachten, dass sie ihn besiegen könnten. Solche wie der Streuner von vorhin. Besonders Gelb und Rot schienen es in letzter Zeit auf den Blondschopf abgesehen zu haben. Aber davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Shizuo sich auf den Weg zu Toms Apartment machte. Sein kleines Häuschen lag gar nicht weit von der Raika Akademie entfernt. Im Zentrum der Stadt wimmelte es nur so von Touristen, dabei war noch nicht einmal Sommer. Der Frühling war gerade erst dabei sich zu entfalten und die Luft hatte angenehm warme Temperatur. Als Shizuo das Apartment sah, entdeckte er Tom, der schon draußen auf ihn wartete und seine Hand zum Gruß hob.

„Hey", grüßte der ehemalige Bartender seinen Arbeitgeber. Aber Tom nickte nur müde, unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe zu sehen. Seine Haut wirkte schon leichenblass im Gegensatz zu Shizuos.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Blondschopf, während er sein Gesicht studierte.

„Ja, ja.", winkte Tom ab, „Wichtiger ist jetzt, dass Izaya Orihara das Geld nicht besitzt. Zumindest nicht materiell." Der ehemalige Bartender hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine Zigarette angezündet und blies den Rauch schnaubend aus.  
„Bei der hinterlistigen Schlange kein Wunder", entgegnete er. „Er spinnt schön im Hintergrund seine Fäden." Er nahm noch einen starken Zug.

„Eben. Er weiß wer es hat. Wir müssen ihn zum Reden bringen.", sagte Tom.  
„Vergiss es. Nicht bei ihm, der Silberzunge. Er wird dir nur Mist erzählen.", zischte Shizuo grummelnd.  
„Was sollen wir sonst tun?", entgegnete Tom lasch und er merkte, wie lustlos Tom eigentlich war.

„Ich werd's einfach aus ihm rausprügeln."  
„Falls du ihn erwischt..." Der Mann mit den Dreadlocks hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, wusste er doch genau, dass Izaya bisher immer entkommen war. Auch wenn er das ein oder andere Mal von Shizuos Objekten getroffen wurde, kam dies sehr selten vor. Natürlich war Shizuo bewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

„Und ich dachte, du hasst Gewalt." Tom schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich etwas noch mehr hasse als Gewalt, dann ist es Izaya Orihara.", erwiderte er trocken.

In dem Moment vibrierte es in Shizuos Jacket. Überrascht griff der Blondschopf in seine blaue Veste und holte das zitronengelbe Handy hervor. Shizuo tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Tom, während er abnahm. Und bevor er auch nur etwas sagen konnte ertönte kurzerhand seine Stimme.

„Wie gemein, Shizu-chan!", winselte Izaya mit kindlicher Verspieltheit. „Jetzt muss ich mich wohl noch viel mehr spurten, wenn du mich verprügeln willst." Shizuos Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff. Er muss hier in der Nähe sein. Er hatte mitgehört. Er drehte sich um und seine Augen schweiften über jede Ecke, über jeden Vorsprung und jedes Dach, was es in der Nähe gab.

„Ganz kalt, Shizu-chan.", kicherte der Informant, den das Ganze wohl ziemlich amüsierte. Er schaute zu seinem Freund rüber und nickte. Damit übergab Shizuo seinem Arbeitgeber das Handy, während er weiterhin die Gegend scharf im Auge behielt. Außer dem normalen Getrubel der Menschen in Ikebukuro war nichts Besonderes zu entdecken. Diesem Izaya war alles zuzutrauen, dachte sich nur Tom und er holte tief Luft um zu sprechen.

„Mit dir werde ich nicht reden. Gib Shizuo das Handy zurück. Sonst siehst du dein Geld nie wieder.", drang die eiskalte Stimme schlagartig aus dem Kunststoffgerät, sodass Tom sprachlos dreinblickte und seine Worte im Munde erstarben. Er kann sie sehen. Wortlos hielt Tom das Handy wieder nach vorne.

„Nimm. Er sagt, nur du sollst mit ihm sprechen.", sagte er als der andere ihn nur fragend ansah. Shizuo grummelte, bevor er abermals das Handy annahm. „Izaya-kun…", drohte der blonde Mann, als er begann die Straße hinunter zu laufen.  
„Wo ist Toms Geld?"  
„Was hältst du von einem Spiel?", fragte Izaya stattdessen.  
„Huh?"  
„Ganz einfach. Deine Aufgabe ist es, mich zu fangen. Wenn du es schaffst, erzähl ich dir wo Toms Geld steckt. Simpel oder?" Der blonde Mann knurrte. „Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

„Dann wirst du verlieren." Shizuo hörte sein Gelächter völlig verzerrt, da er begann das Handy einzudrücken.  
„Es gibt nur drei Regeln."  
„Spuck's aus." Shizuos Stimme wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungehaltener.

„Keiner von uns darf sterben. Du darfst mein Handy nicht verlieren oder kaputt machen. Und wenn ich anrufe, musst du rangehen." Es blieb still. Dann schnaubte Shizuo plötzlich, bevor er lauthals anfing zu lachen. Er lachte und lachte. Tom dachte für einen kurzen Moment, er sei wahnsinnig geworden. Dann aber fing er sich und grinste nur noch.

„Ein Tipp für dich Shizu-chan, du findest mich an einem Ort, den du sehr gut kennst."  
„Nenn mich nicht so, Bastard!", grollte Shizuo ins Telefon, bevor er abrupt auflegte. Er hatte genug von seiner Stimme gehört. Fürs erste. Genervt verstaute er das Mobilgerät in sein Jacket. Tom sah ihn fragend an und der Blondschopf setzte seine dunkelblau getönte Sonnenbrille ab.

„Eine Herausforderung zu einem seiner Spielchen.", erklärte er, während er nebenbei sich die nächste Zigarette anzündete. „Du bleibst hier, bis ich dir dein Geld geholt habe."  
„Aber Shizuo-", protestierte der Mann mit den Dreadlocks, brach aber ab, als er seinen Blick sah. Die Augen geweitet, mit einem seltsamen Leuchten. Tom ahnte nichts Gutes, wenn Shizuo so drauf war. Meist bedeutet es für ihn, dass er die gesamten Schäden bezahlen durfte. Tom seufzte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Komm heile wieder." Shizuo hob zum Abschied die Hand über seine Schulter, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zu seinem _liebsten_ Informanten machte.

**-**##**-**

Der warme Wind fuhr ihm wild durch die schwarzen Haare. Der Mann lachte, als er weggedrückt wurde. Er würde ihn einfach wieder anrufen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Und das schien schon ziemlich bald zu sein. Denn nach kurzer Zeit sah man eine blondhaarige Statur die Straße hinunter gehen. Er hat es also doch nicht vergessen, dachte sich Izaya und begann zu grinsen.

Er drehte sich einmal lachend um sich selbst, bevor er die Wahlwiederholungstaste betätigte. Es läutete ein paar Mal durch und Izaya sah von Weitem wie der ehemalige Bartender stehen blieb und in seinem Jacket wühlte. Mit einem genervten Seufzer nahm er ab. „Was?", grummelte Shizuo.

„Schau mal hoch. Weckt das nicht Erinnerungen?", flötete Izaya melodramatisch. Der blonde Mann tat wie ihm befohlen und schaute nach oben. In der Ferne sah er eine schwarze Figur auf dem Dach der Raika Akademie stehen, beide Arme ausgesteckt. Das weiße Plüschfell an seiner Jacke konnte man sogar von hier erkennen.

„Weißt du noch, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben? Das war ein Spaß." Shizuo begann gefährlich zu knurren. „Izaya, ich warne dich." Doch der Informant tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

„Weißt du noch beim Sportfest, wo du 19 Hochsprungstäbe zerbrochen hast? Ziemlich erschreckend. Hmm und auch verschwenderisch.", überlegte Izaya, „Die arme Sportlehrerin hast du auch von der Schule verjagt." Shizuo begann zu laufen, die Zigarette verlor sich im Wind und landete auf dem Boden.

„Aber am witzigsten war das Fußballturnier. Keiner traute sich gegen dich zu spielen, nachdem du die Bälle immer durchs Tor durchgeschossen hast. Alle hatten Angst-„  
„I-za-ya!" Der Informant wurde jäh von Shizuo unterbrochen, der schon die Treppen zur Akademie hochhetzte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann kicherte jedoch nur. Sobald der Blondschopf im Gebäude verschwunden war, drehte sich auch Izaya um und begann die Treppen hinunter zu laufen.

„Musste es ausgerechnet hier sein?", drang plötzlich Shizuos Stimme aus dem Kunststoffgehäuse und der Informant legte sich sein schwarzes Handy wieder ans Ohr.  
„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Izaya mit unschuldiger Miene, die Shizuo nur noch wütender machte. Er musste seltsam aussehen, zwischen all den Schülern hier, die flüsternd an ihm vorbei gingen. Mit einem Bartender-Outfit und einem grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, sah man ja auch nicht normal aus, zumindest nicht in der Schule. Einige Mädchen kicherten.

„Was guckt ihr so?", fuhr Shizuo eine Gruppe jüngerer Jungs an, die ihn abfällig angestarrt hatte. Izaya lauschte gebannt und dann hörte man Geraschel. „Shizu-chan…" Weiteres Rascheln. Dann wieder das Gekicher der Mädchen. Izaya runzelte die Stirn und starrte sein Mobilgerät an.  
„Shizu-chan.", wiederholte er, dieses Mal energischer. Ein Knacken kam aus dem Handy.

„Klappe, Bastard.", meldete sich Shizuo, „Aus dem Weg!", kam dann direkt hinterher geschossen, was aber an jemanden anderen gerichtet war.  
„Pass gut auf das Handy auf."  
„Huh?", fragte Shizuo, aber Izaya hatte schon aufgelegt.

Dieser Bastard. Mit grimmiger Miene stapfte er weiter und überlegte wohin der Floh verschwunden war. Auf dem Dach war er sicherlich nicht mehr. Gut, dass die meisten Schüler keinen Unterricht mehr hatten und schon teilweise auf dem Nachhauseweg waren, denn dann würde es weniger Probleme bereiten. Er begann zu suchen.

Wild wurden die Türen aufgerissen und teilweise blickten ihn verwundert einige erstaunte Gesichter an. Er ignorierte sie. Sein Fokus lag nur auf eine einzige Person. Als diese in mehreren Klassenräumen nicht ausfindig zu machen war, blieb er schließlich ratlos im Gang stehen. Die letzte Stunde hatte gerade begonnen und er wurde nicht mehr von zahlreichen Schülern umzingelt, die ihn entgeistert angestarrt hätten.

Er stöhnte kurz auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Diese kleine Ratte…wo könnte er sich versteckt haben?", murmelte Shizuo und lehnte sich gegen einen der Spinde. Dann fiel es ihm wie auf den Schlag ein. Der alte Klassenraum.

Der ältere Lehrer blickte verwirrt von der Tafel auf, als die Tür laut aufgeschoben wurde.  
„Kann ich dir helfen, mein Junge?", fragte der grauhaarige alte Mann, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenklappen.

Shizuo jedoch blickte über die anderen Schüler hinweg und hatte nur Augen für sein Zielobjekt. Und tatsächlich: In der hintersten Reihe, wo noch drei Stühle frei waren, hatte er es sich gemütlich gemacht. Die Beine auf dem Tisch übereinander geschlagen, lehnte er sich lässig zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte den Blondschopf intensiv an, sagte aber nichts sondern grinste nur schelmisch. Shizuo erwiderte den Blick, das Gesicht wütend verzogen.

„Iza-", begann der ehemalige Bartender und wollte losgehen, als sich der alte Mann sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
„Du gehörst zu ihm? Dann mach keine Flausen und setz dich hinten hin. Noch ein Wort und du kannst nachsitzen." Fast hätte Shizuo gelacht. Dieser alte Tatergraus wollte ihm sagen, was er zu tun und lassen hatte? Aber wenn er nun auf Izaya losgehen würde, könnte er dabei die Kinder verletzen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Grimmig begann Shizuo nach hinten zu gehen, als er realisierte, dass ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen wurde. Ängstlich starrten die Kinder ihn an, als er durch die Reihen nach hinten ging, um sich auf den freien Platz neben Izaya zu setzen. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, da er ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte. Der Informant bemerkte die Regung und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Schließlich fuhr der alte Lehrer mit dem Unterricht fort und schrieb englische Wörter an die Tafel.

Als Izaya sich nach einigen Minuten plötzlich regte, stand der ehemaligen Bartender sofort auf seinen Füßen. Doch der Floh hatte nur seine Sitzposition verändert. Er saß nun aufrecht, während er den Kopf in seinen Händen abstützte und Shizuo betrachtete.

„Hinsetzen, Neuling!", ertönte die Stimme des alten Tatergrauses. Langsam folgte er der Aufforderung, ließ den Blick aber nicht von seinem grinsenden Gegner. „Shizu-chan…", begann dieser plötzlich zu flüstern als Shizuo sich gesetzt hatte und der blonde Mann musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu grollen.  
„Was?"  
„Ich bin gespannt ob du diese Stunde überstehst." Der größere der beiden schnaubte nur abfällig.

Es vergingen gerade mal nur zwei Minuten, in denen der alte Lehrer auf gebrochenem Englisch den Schülern was vorplapperte, als Izaya plötzlich etwas Seltsames machte. Die beiden hatten sich die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen nur angestarrt und langsam aber sicher war Shizuos Blick zu den Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes gewandert. Er merkte es erst, als sich Izaya sich plötzlich über die Lippen leckte.

Die Erinnerung an die eine Nacht auf dem Krankenhaus kam in ihm hoch und er spürte wie ihm warm wurde. Irritiert blickte er zur Seite. Innerlich triumphierte Izaya, als sein liebster Shizu-chan verlegen zur Seite schaute. Sehr interessant, wie man aus diesem wilden Biest eine andere Seite zum Vorschein bringen kann.

Für Shizuo fühlte sich diese eine Stunde plötzlich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Auch wenn es nur 15 Minuten waren, da er nicht ganz zum Anfang der Stunde gekommen war. Die Wärme wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Und in seinem Kopf schwebten nur Bilder von Izaya umher.

Nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten blickte er wieder zur Seite und merkte, dass Izaya den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatte – die Augen geschlossen. Schläft er etwa?, fragte sich Shizuo. Das wäre seine Chance ihn zu fangen. Doch sein Blick landete auf seinem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck. Und wanderte abermals zu diesen weichen Lippen. Shizuo stoppte in seinen Gedanken als er das Wort wiederholte.  
„Weich?", murmelte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hat dieser Floh bloß mit ihm gemacht?

Plötzlich klingelte es und die Schüler sprangen freudejauchzend von ihren Stühlen auf. Wie auf der Flucht war das Klassenzimmer binnen Sekunden leer gefegt. Izaya begann zu grinsen, während er sich streckte und aufrappelte. Shizuos Augen verengten sich und fixierten den Informaten, achtete auf seinen Bewegungen, als er Richtung Ausgang trottete.

Fast unaufällig normal folgte Shizuo ihm aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die beiden liefen erst langsam, dann immer schneller, bis sie schließlich rannten und die Hetzjagd begann, die für die beiden schon Routine war. Auf dem Gang wuselten noch einige Schüler, die sich als Hindernis in den Weg stellten.

Für Izaya kein Problem, der sich gewandt drum herum schlängelte. Shizuo rempelte einige von ihnen an und wurde teilweise aufgehalten. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lachte, als er um die nächste Ecke die Treppe hinunter verschwand. Der Informant rannte noch einige Meter, merkte aber schnell, dass Shizuo ihn verloren hatte.

„Izaya!", hörte man ihn noch brüllen. Kichernd ging Izaya weiter und fand bald die Tür, die er gesucht hatte. Er schaute kurz um sich, ging sicher, dass Shizuo ihn nicht sah, und betrat den Raum. Vergnügt setzte er sich in den Chefsessel und drehte sich erst einmal um sich selbst. Er befand sich in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Zimmer, bestückt mit einem großen Holztisch, Regalen, die voll mit Gerümpel waren, einer Stehlampe und der Lautsprecheranlage, über die die Lehrerschaft wichtige Dinge verkündeten.

„Mal sehen…", murmelte der Informant. Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltete Izaya die Anlage an und grinste. Er schnappte sich das Mikro und tippte dagegen. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Shizu-chan!", japste er in seiner fröhlich gespielten Stimme und er konnte seine eigenen Worte hallen hören. Draußen und innerhalb der Klassen hoben die Schüler erstaunt ihre Köpfe und blickten sich verwirrt an. Der alte Lehrer kratzte sich am Kopf, als er den Lautsprecher an der Wand musterte.

„Ich werde euch da draußen nun ein paar peinliche Dinge über Shizuo Heiwajima erzählen! Wo fange ich denn am besten an? Hmmm..." Der Schwarzhaarige tippte mit seinem Fuß auf und ab.

"Ah!", gab er von sich, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er holte tief Luft um zu sprechen, doch bevor er wirklich beginnen konnte, wurde die Tür mit einem Knallen aufgerissen. Izaya spürte sofort anhand der Präsenz, wer da nun erschienen war. Er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl langsam um, immer noch mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wie wär's wenn du mir die Storys nicht persönlich erzählst…?" Der ehemalige Bartender stand beherrscht im Türrahmen, packte gerade seine dunkelblau getönte Sonnenbrille in sein Jacket und starrte intensiv in die dunklen Augen seines Gegners. Dieser hob die Arme und zuckte langsam mit den Schultern.

„Ahh, da war ich wohl zu langsam. Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Während Izaya die Worte aussprach, war Shizuo schon eingetreten und verschloss gerade in aller Seelenruhe die Tür, da er den Informanten endlich genau da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Das Monster von Ikebukuro begann kalt zu grinsen.


	4. Unterbrochener Wettkampf

Trotz der Anspannung die nun in der Luft lag und deutlich spürbar war, blieb der Untergrundinformant gemütlich auf dem Chefsessel sitzen. Das einzige was er tat, war die Anlage auszuschalten.

„Nun…?", begann dieser zu sprechen und schlug die Beine übereinander. Für Shizuo ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er nicht wirklich die Absicht hatte abzuhauen.  
„Du sitzt in der Falle.", stellte der Blondschopf klar. Dann hörte man ihn plötzlich lachen. Izaya hielt sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Bauch.  
„Mensch, du bist ja schon so aufschlussreich wie Namie!", japste er, während er sich ein paar Lachtränen wegwischte. Auch wenn Shizuo wütend war und sich anspannte, tat er keinen Schritt nach vorne.

„Wer hat Tom's Ge-", setzte der ehemalige Bartender an, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.  
„Ah ah, Shizu-chan, hast du mich denn schon gefangen, hm?" Der Blondschopf hob eine Braue.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier so schnell raus kommst.", gab er sein Statement ab, wobei Izaya innerlich lachte, da Shizuo wohl wirklich glaubte, ihn einzusperren wäre ausreichend. Izayas Grinsen jedoch vertiefte sich nur noch mehr und er hielt den intensiven Blickkontakt.

„Oh…wirklich?" Und zu spät bemerkte Shizuo die kleine Bewegung des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Mit einem Satz saß der Informant plötzlich nicht mehr in seinem Chefsessel. Er hatte den Holztisch hinter sich als Sprungschanze genutzt und landete nun direkt dahinter. Die Hände lässig in die Jackentasche gepackt, beobachtete er, wie Shizuo ihm bis am Rande des Tisches folgte, welches auch gerade das einzige Objekt war das die beiden noch voneinander trennte.

Sie blickten sich nur einige Sekunden an, in denen aber eigentlich viel mehr passierte. Bewegungen wurden analysiert, beobachtet und erahnt, Augen zuckten hin und her – und schließlich agierte Izaya als erster. Mit flinken Bewegungen holte er zwei seiner Messer hervor und warf sie geschickt nach vorne. Aber Shizuo reagierte kaum. Das eine Messer schlitterte knapp an ihm vorbei und landete in der Tür, während er das andere mit bloßen Zähnen fing und zerbrach, als wäre es nicht härter als ein Keks. Er spuckte die Einzelteile zur Seite bevor er dann über das einzige Hindernis im Raum sprang.

Izaya wich einen schnellen Schritt nach hinten aus. Doch der Blondschopf folgte. Da der Raum leider nicht sonderlich groß war, hatte der Untergrundinformant bald die hintere Wand im Rücken. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit bewegte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann, als er nach rechts ausweichen wollte, um der heiklen Situation zu entkommen. Er hörte Shizuos ärgerliches Knurren und spürte er einen starken Druck an seinem linken Arm. Sofort wurde er zurück gewirbelt und das nächste was Izaya im Rücken spüren konnte, war die kalte, steinerne Wand.

Unfähig auch nur einen seiner Arme zu bewegen, merkte der Informant schnell, dass der Blondschopf seine Handgelenke ergriffen hatte und hartnäckig neben seinen Kopf festhielt. Nun wurde es interessant. Izaya grinste trotz der Schmerzen. So nah wie die beiden sich nun in diesem Augenblick waren, schien es noch nie gewesen zu sein. Als der Blondschopf Blickkontakt suchte, starrte er tief in die dunklen Augen und war dabei sich nach und nach in ihnen zu verlieren. Shizuos Augen veränderten sich, wurden glasiger. Der Bartender spürte plötzlich diese Wärme wieder aufkommen und wurde dieses eine Gefühl nicht los. Izaya grinste.

„Was ist denn los, Shizu-chan?", neckte er leise und wisperte die Worte fast. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Shizuos Blick intensivierte sich, als seine Stirn gegen die schwarzen Haare seines Gegenübers traf. Ihre Nasen berührten sich dabei, streiften sich nur ein wenig. Einige wenige Zentimeter trennten die beiden noch voneinander, während sie dieselbe Luft atmeten. Dann merkte Izaya, wie der Druck an seinen Handgelenken ein wenig nachließ und Shizuo langsam begann den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden.

Ganz sachte berührten sich ihre Lippen und fast musste der Informant lachen. War es doch so unschuldig, so sanft, was er gar nicht von dem Blondschopf erwartet hätte. Der Schwarzhaarige stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, als der Kuss nach und nach drängender wurde und Shizuo anfing zu grollen. Anscheinend wurde er ungeduldig, denn seine Bewegungen wurden wilder und drängender. Handelt wohl instinktiv, dachte sich Izaya, als er Shizuos Zungenspitze an seiner Unterlippe spürte. Doch der Informant hatte noch nicht vor, nach seiner Nase zu tanzen, also ließ er seine Lippen geschlossen. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel dem Blondschopf zu widerstehen. Er wollte nur zu gerne die Reaktion des anderen sehen.

Shizuo schien dies nicht zu gefallen, denn er stoppte den Kuss, lehnte sich wieder gegen seine Stirn und atmete schwer. „Izaya…", kam es dunkel aus seiner Kehle und der Informant bekam eine Gänsehaut. Was für eine Wirkung seine Stimme hatte - besonders wenn er ihn dabei mit seinem intensiven Blick durchlöcherte und begann an seiner Unterlippe zu nippen. Izaya unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Wie kann er dabei noch so ruhig bleiben?, fragte er sich, wo er doch den Mann in dem Bartender-Outfit nur als sehr leicht reizbar und ungeduldig kannte. Interessant.

Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Schmerz in seiner Lippe und bemerkte, dass Shizuo ihn gebissen hatte. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, öffnete dabei den Mund, was der Blondschopf natürlich gleich ausnutzte, um flink mit seiner Zunge hineinzuschlüpfen. Izaya schmeckte sein eigenes Blut, welches als metallischer Beigeschmack das feurige Zungenspiel unterstützte, das nun zwischen den beiden stärksten Männern in Ikebukuro entbrach. Dieses Mal stöhnten beide in den Kuss hinein und sie spürten die Hitze in ihren Körper entfachen, welche sich zunehmend einer bestimmten Körperregion zuwendete. Nach einer Weile trennten sich die beiden aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangels und atmeten in kurzen Abständen. Verwundert starrte der schwarzhaarige Mann in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers und wartete gebannt ab.

Dann kam Shizuo wieder näher, bis seine Lippen das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen berührten.  
„Izaya…", murmelte der körperlich stärkere der beiden, bevor er mit seinen Lippen weiter wanderte und die empfindliche Haut am Ohrläppchen streifte. Izaya zitterte und seine Beine begannen unter ihm nachzugeben. Seit wann war er denn so schwach? Zusammen schlitterten sie die Wand hinunter, bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden hockten. Shizuo fuhr gerade mit seinen Lippen über Izayas Halsschlagader und hauchte mit seinem warmen Atem darüber. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn wie ein Gewitter, und es begann unter seiner Haut zu prickeln.

Im nächsten Moment hörte Izaya ein animalisches Geräusch, das wie ein Knurren klang und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er Shizuos Zähne in seiner Haut. Der Informant japste kurz auf. Es tat zwar weh, aber es war genauso erregend wie schmerzhaft. Dann ließ der blonde Mann auf einmal Izayas Hände frei, um sich stattdessen den Floh in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Er drückte den schmalen Körper an sich heran, verbarg den Kopf in Izayas Schulter und leckte entschuldigend über die blutende Wunde. In dem Moment ergriff Izaya die Initiative indem er begann über Shizuos Ohr zu lecken und wiederholte damit den kleinen Angriff, den er zuvor schon mal angewandt hatte.

„Shizu-chan…", flüsterte er lustvoll, bevor er an dem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Zufrieden grinste Izaya als er ein lustvolles Grollen vernahm. Und langsam aber sicher bemerkte der Informant die wachsende Härte unter ihm und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Absichtlich bewegte der schwarzhaarige Mann sein Hinterteil ein wenig, soweit es ihm seine Position erlaubte und rieb dabei über die Erhöhung in Shizuos Hose. Als Antwort wurde ihm in den Nacken gebissen, aber dieses Mal nur leicht, bevor die Stelle geküsst wurde.

Dann zog Shizuo mit einem Male den Kopf weg, blickte in Izayas dunklen Seelen mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, bevor er und Izaya komplett auf dem Boden lagen. Der ehemalige Bartender lauerte über dem Informanten, dessen Augen vor Lust funkelten. Eine Gänsehaut überfuhr ihn, als der Blondschopf seine großen Hände an der schwarzen Plüschjacke vorbei und unter das schwarze Shirt schob. Shizuos Hände fuhren gemächlich über die nackte Haut, von der Hüfte vorbei am Bauchnabel, bis sie schließlich an einer der Brustwarzen ankamen. Izaya hasste es keine Kontrolle zu haben, aber bei Shizuo Heiwajima war es gar nicht so einfach, das umzukehren.

„Ahh…", keuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann plötzlich, als Shizuo begann mit seinen Nippeln zwischen seinen Fingern zu spielen. Izayas Atem wurde unregelmäßiger, während er das kleine Spielchen in vollen Zügen genoss. Er blickte auf in Shizuos blaue Augen und grinste kurz, bevor er seine Arme um seinen Nacken schloss und den Blondschopf zu sich hinunter zog. Ihre Münder krachten leidenschaftlich aufeinander und dieses Mal übernahm Izaya die Kontrolle, als seine Zunge in Shizuos warmen Mund schlüpfte. Der Blondschopf begrüßte dessen Zunge und sie kämpften um Dominanz.

Shizuo grollte tief und es jagte dem Informanten unzählige Schauer durch den Körper. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er soweit mit ihm käme. Allein beim ersten Kuss hatte Izaya fest damit gerechnet eine gewischt zu kriegen. Schließlich hatte er beim ersten Annäherungsversuch buchstäblich sein Leben riskiert. Aber scheinbar fühlte das Monster von Ikebukuro doch irgendetwas für ihn. Auch wenn noch nicht klar war, was genau es war.

Izaya nippte ungeduldig an Shizuos Unterlippe, als die beiden sich halb voneinander trennten. Ihre Lippen lingerten noch einen Moment aufeinander. Dann griff der ehemalige Bartender zum Hosenbund des anderen, fuhr mit der anderen Hand über die Erhöhung, die sich in seiner Leistengegend abzeichnete.

„Shizu-chan…", keuchte der Informant als ihm in den Schritt gefasst wurde. Wenn sich allein das schon wie im siebten Himmel anfühlte... Automatisch drückte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hüfte in die Hand des blonden Mannes, der ihn immer noch von außen über den Stoff rieb. Langsam wurde es eng da unten und Izaya verzog das Gesicht. Aber was Shizu-chan konnte, konnte er schon lange. Der Blondschopf grollte plötzlich, als er die freche Hand an seinem Schritt fühlte.

„Izaya…pass auf was du tust…"  
Verwundert blickte der Informant in die blauen Augen in denen plötzlich ein gefährliches Funkeln lag. Das war der erste richtige Satz, seitdem sie zu Gange waren. Er grinste schief, bevor er die Lippen des anderen für sich einnahm und Shizuos Zunge zum Spielen herausforderte. Den Wettkampf nahm er an, doch Izaya wurde schon bald unterworfen und verlor das Duell. Als sie sich keuchend trennten, verband sie ein Faden an Speichel.

„Sonst was…?", fragte der Floh leise, aber mit einem bestimmten Unterton, der Shizuo sonst immer zur Weißglut brachte. Izaya leckte sich seinen Weg an dem Nacken des blonden Mannes, bis er wieder an dessen Ohr ankam. Shizuo zitterte.

„Sonst weiß ich nicht, ob ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere.", sagte der ehemalige Bartender und neigte sich noch tiefer hinunter in den Nacken des anderen. Izaya spürte es schon unter der Haut prickeln und gab dem Stärkeren der beiden mehr Fläche zum Bearbeiten, indem er seinen Kopf zur Seite legte. Warme Lippen wanderten über die helle Haut, begannen am Hals zu knabbern und der Schwarzhaarige atmete geräuschvoll ein.

Izaya grinste. Man sollte ihn aber nicht unterschätzen. Man hörte auf einmal das Zippen eines Reißverschluss, als der Informant sich abermals an der Hose des Blondschopfes zu schaffen machte. Sobald er unten war, begann der Informant mit seiner Hand hineinzuschlüpfen. Er zögerte keine Sekunde als er unter die Boxershorts fasste. Während er weiter vordrang, spürte er wie Shizuo sich anspannte. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, als leise zu kichern. Dieses Spiel würde er gewinnen.

„Fuck…", fluchte Shizuo leise, als die freche Hand sein Ziel schließlich fand. Inzwischen saßen sie halb aufrecht, während Izaya langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle übernahm. Immer weiter lehnte Shizuo sich nach hinten, stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab. Izaya rückte grinsend näher, saß zwischen seinen Beinen und rieb stetig weiter. Als Shizuo stöhnend aufblickte und sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte man fast die Blitze sehen, die zwischen den beiden hin und her funkten.

Für Shizuo war das nicht mehr ein Spiel, es war ein Wettkampf. Ein Wettkampf, den er nicht verlieren wollte. Denn mit einem Ruck zog er plötzlich Izayas schmalen Körper noch näher zu sich und machte sich an dessen Hose zu schaffen. Der Reißverschluss war schneller offen, als der Informant gucken konnte. Und im nächsten Moment schloss sich auch schon eine große Hand um sein bestes Stück. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss vor Erregung die Augen. Es fühlte sich tausend Mal besser an, als wenn er sich selbst angefasst hätte. Und nochmal fühlte es sich tausend Mal besser an, weil es Shizuo war, der ihn da berührte. Aber auch er wollte diesen „Wettkampf" gewinnen und ließ seine Hand nicht locker und gegenseitig versuchten sie sich verrückt zu machen.

„Wie gefällt dir das?", fragte Izaya atemlos, als er mit seinem Daumen über die empfindlichste Stelle fuhr. Ein lustvolles Grollen kam aus Shizuos Brust und beantwortete damit seine Frage. Mit einem glühenden Blick fixierte der Blondschopf den Informanten, bevor er sich seinen Hinterkopf schnappte und ihn begann wild zu küssen. Der ehemalige Bartender gewann nach und nach mehr an Macht über den Kampf, während Izaya in den Kuss hineinstöhnte.

Ein plötzliches lautes Knallen an der Tür lenkte die beiden Männer von ihrem Spielchen ab und sie trennten sich erschrocken. „Aufmachen!", hörte man jemanden brüllen - offensichtlich sehr verärgert. Izaya zischte genervt, als er zur Tür blickte. Shizuo schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun und begann sich erschrocken aufzurappeln. Izaya tat es ihm gleich und dann standen sie da und starrten sich an. Der glasige Ausdruck in den Augen des blonden Mannes war verschwunden, jedoch funkelten sie immer noch etwas. Izaya begann zu grinsen als sich auf Shizuos Wangen nach kurzer Zeit ein rötlicher Schleier bildete. Erneut erklang ein donnerndes Klopfen, das langsam aber schon eher Hämmern glich. Reflexartig begannen die beiden Männer sich ihre Klamotten herzurichten.

„Mach sofort die Tür auf!", erklang es wieder und dieses Mal eine dunkle Stimme, die Izaya seinem ehemaligen Schuldirektor zuordnen konnte. Es wäre unangenehm, diesen Mann von einem Bären zu treffen. Der Informant blickte zu Shizuo, der immer noch verwirrt und perplex aus der Wäsche schaute, sich an die Lippen fasste und die Wand durchlöcherte. Dann hörte man sie draußen laut zählen, wahrscheinlich ein Versuch die Tür aufzubrechen. Mit einem kurzen Lächeln schaute er Shizuo intensiv in die Augen.  
„Du weißt wie du mich findest.", sagte er leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Fenster als Ausgang benutzte.  
Shizuo tat nichts um ihn aufzuhalten.

**-**##**-**

In dem Moment als die Glasscherben den Boden berührten, brach die Tür auf. Das Holz knallte auf den Boden, wehte eine Welle an Staub auf. Der blonde Mann hatte sich kein Stück von der Stelle bewegt und reagierte kaum.

„Hey, was sollte das?", fuhr ihn jemand an und langsam drehte er den Kopf um die Gestalten zu fixieren. Die drei Männer betraten nach und nach den Raum und kamen auf ihn zu. Gerade so erkannte Shizuo seinen ehemaligen Schuldirektor, der ganz schön temperamentvoll sein konnte. In der Vergangenheit, hatte er ganz schön viel Ärger mit ihm gehabt. Meistens weil er allerlei Dinge zerstört hatte, hauptsächlich verursacht durch die etlichen Kämpfe mit Izaya.

„Heiwajima?!", rief der Schuldirektor fragend als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler erkannte. Der Blick, den der blonde Mann den drei Männern nun schenkte, zeigte nur zu deutlich seine grausige Laune. Die beiden anderen Lehrkräfte traten verängstigt zurück, während der korpulente Mann, stehen blieb.

„Was hat das Ganze hier zu bedeuten?", fragte der Direktor aufgebracht. „Randalierst du jetzt schon ohne Grund?" Der stämmige Mann gestikulierte zu dem zerbrochenen Fenster, während seine Wut ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Izaya…", knurrte Shizuo nur. Der Direktor schien langsam zu begreifen, doch bevor er weiter meckern konnte, nahm Shizuo schnell Anlauf und sprang durch das kaputte Fenster hinaus in die Freiheit. Perplex standen die drei Männer da und gafften ihm hinterher. Der mollige Mann schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Dieser Bastard…", murmelte Shizuo leise, während er gerade das Schulgelände verließ. Was hatte er mit ihm gemacht? Zähneknirschend ballte er die Fäuste. Zudem hatte er noch ein anderes Problem weiter unten, dass er erstmal nicht beseitigen konnte. „Dieser Floh!", fluchte er weiter. Und doch, konnte er sich selbst nicht stoppen nicht daran zu denken. Ständig tauchte sein Gesicht in seinem Kopf auf. Seine rötlichen Augen, seine schwarzen Haare, das schiefe, typische Izaya-Grinsen…

Shizuo grollte, als die Bilder einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. „Fuck!", brüllte der Blondschopf lautstark, als er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stapfte. Mit den Händen wuselte er durch seine blonden Haare, bevor er sich den nächstbesten Gegenstand schnappte und durch die Gegend pfefferte. Der Deckel prallte gegen die nächste Mauer, während die Tonne scheppernd über die Straße davon rollte. Erschrocken wichen entgegenkommende Touristen dem Objekt aus und starrten anschließend verwundert hinterher. Shizuo hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben, ging grimmig weiter in Richtung Zuhause. So konnte er unmöglich Tom gegenüber treten. Ohne sein Geld würde er bei ihm nicht auftauchen. Er schämte sich. Schämte sich, solche…solche Sachen mit Izaya gemacht zu haben, statt an sein Geld zu denken. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Izaya Orihara. Er hasste ihn.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff zog er den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, schloss die Tür auf und betrat seine Wohnung. Stille umgab ihn, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Ruhe. Endlich. Shizuo atmete aus. Er ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Schließlich gab noch ein „Problem", dass er dringend loswerden musste. Als das warme Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte, entspannte er sich. Er seufzte leise, als dann seine Hand an seinem Körper hinunter wanderte. Und wieder kamen Bilder von dem Bastard in seinem Verstand, während er sich selbst befriedigte. Die Erregung nahm nach und nach zu. Es war unglaublich seltsam. Aber als es schließlich vorbei war, dauerte es nicht sehr lange und es begann von vorne. Als er sich stöhnend ins Sofa fallen ließ, hörte es nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. Bilder und Bilder und allesamt nur von ihm.

„Verdammt seist du, Izaya…", knurrte Shizuo, der langsam dachte, er würde verrückt werden. Nicht nur, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, sondern hatte er auch immer noch keine Ahnung wo Toms Geld steckte. Theoretisch hatte er den Floh ja gefangen, auch wenn dieser das „fangen" als Spielziel wohl anders definiert hatte. Hätte er ihn doch schon längst umgebracht…

_Du weißt wie du mich findest_, flogen dann die letzten Worte des Flohs durch seinen Kopf und er runzelte genervt die Stirn. Sollte das etwa die nächste Herausforderung sein? Ungeduldig sprang er vom Sofa und begab sich in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er eine gekühlte Flasche Milch und öffnete sie. Nach einigen großen Schlucken atmete er geräuschvoll aus. Er müsste den Bastard so oder so auffinden, sonst könnte er Toms Geld auf Wiedersehen sagen.

„Ahhrgh!" Der Tisch gab ein krachendes Geräusch von sich, als Shizuo mit der Faust drauf schlug. Blöderweise hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer was Izaya mit der Aussage gemeint hatte. Er würde nicht nach Shinjuku gehen, wo er sich dort sowieso kaum auskannte. Und sie suchten sich nicht - sie fanden sich. Und das immer zufällig und überall. Sollte er etwa einfach auf die Straßen gehen und warten bis er eine gewisse Gestalt mit einem Plüschmantel entdecken würde?

Ein weiteres Knacken war zu hören. Gerade noch so bemerkte Shizuo seine Gewalttat und stoppte, bevor der Holztisch entzwei brechen konnte. Eine weitere Rechnung konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Er starrte gedankenverloren auf die Uhr und merkte das es bereits später Abend war. Mit einem lauten Seufzer begab er sich schließlich nach oben ins Bett und gab sich nicht mal die Mühe sich zu entkleiden. Morgen würde es sicherlich besser werden.


	5. Schach

**Schach**

* * *

Er trat gegen einen Automaten, bis dieser geräuschvoll eine Dose Cola ausspuckte. Es war alles andere als besser. Heute Morgen war er mit einer der ersten Morgenlatten seit (er weiß nicht mehr wie langer Zeit) aufgewacht, wobei ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben ist, dieses Problem schnell zu beseitigen.

Die kalte Dusche danach, brachte ihn auch nicht auf andere Gedanken. Im Laufe des Tages wurde er vier Mal von Tom angerufen, dessen Anrufe er aber nicht entgegennahm. Er wusste, früher oder später müsste er sich den Tatsachen stellen oder er war bald seinen Job los.

Der ehemalige Bartender blickte genervt um sich, während er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, die Straßen entlang lief. Nachdem er sich gestern noch selbst gesagt hatte, er würde nicht dort hingehen, befand er sich nun ironischerweise vor seinem Apartment. Aber das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite. Er besaß gerade noch so den Anstand zu klingeln. Hätte der Floh nicht geöffnet, wäre er auch anders hinein gekommen, keine Frage. Aber als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete, begegnete er dem resignierten Blick einer jungen, schwarzhaarigen Dame.

„Er ist nicht hier.", wies sie ihn sofort ab, bevor Shizuo überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Genervt runzelte er die Stirn. Hatte der Floh nun etwa Damenbesuch?, fragte sich der Blondschopf. Ein seltsames Gefühl huschte durch seinen Körper. Er kannte sie von irgendwo her. Bloß wo…

„Er sagte mir, falls du hier auftauchst soll ich dir was ausrichten." Er zündete sich gerade eine Zigarette an und blies den Rauch in ihre Richtung. Sie zuckte nur leicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Und das wäre?", sprach Shizuo kalt und fixierte ihr Gesicht. Sie räusperte sich kurz, während sie sich innerlich drauf einstellte, ihren Arbeitgeber exakt nachzusprechen.

„Ganz kalt, Shizu-chan. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet."  
Eine genervte Ader ploppte auf seiner Stirn auf. Dieser Bastard. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und nahm noch einen weiteren starken Zug, während er innerlich seine monsterlichen Züge beherrschen musste.

„Danke.", sagte er weniger dankbar als es das Wort vermuten ließ, während er seine Zigarette auf den Boden schmiss und mit seinem Fuß drauf herumtrampelte. Er schaute die Frau kurz grimmig an, bevor er sich umdrehte. Namie blickte ihm eine Weile hinterher, bevor sie laut aufseufzte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Shizuo knurrte. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen hierher zu kommen. So würde er ihn nie erwischen.

Mit einer grausigen Laune hatte sich der ehemalige Bartender wieder in Richtung Ikebukuro begeben. Die Straßen waren ziemlich belebt und überall war buntes Treiben, je näher er dem Zentrum kam. Wo man gerade von bunt sprach, hatte der Blondschopf später auch einige Auseinandersetzungen mit den Farb-Freaks. Jedoch stellten die geselligen Gestalten keine besondere Bedrohung dar. Nicht mal für eine kleine Unterhaltung oder Ablenkung waren sie gut. Auch wenn es immer größere Gruppen wurden, wie er bemerkte.

Er wischte sich gerade das Blut von den Händen, das von den Opfern stammten, die leblos am Boden lagen, als sein Handy abermals klingelte. Shizuo seufzte, als er abnahm.  
„Shizuo! Wo steckst du? Was ist passiert?", kam sofort die besorgte Stimme von Tom aus dem Handy geschossen. „Bin unterwegs. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte der Blondschopf kurz angebunden. Er hörte ein kurzes Schnauben und er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie der Mann mit den Dreadlocks sich den Nasenrücken rieb.

„Und was ist mit Izaya?"  
„Das Spiel ist noch nicht zu Ende."  
„Huh?"  
„Er ist mir entwischt." Dann war Stille, als Tom merkte, dass Shizuos Laune im Keller war.  
„Du kriegst dein Geld. Ich halte mein Wort." Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
„Das weiß ich doch…", murmelte sein Arbeitgeber, während er sorgenvoll sein Handy musterte.

Zwei weitere Tage waren vergangen. Und immer noch keine Spur von Izaya. Selbst als ein Massaker zwischen einigen Banden ausbrach, was so spektakulär war, dass selbst die Polizei aus anderen Stadtteilen angebraust kam, ließ sich der Informant in keinster Weise blicken. Es war wahnsinnig. Er spielte dieses Spiel wirklich gut. Shizuo schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich lustlos auf seine Couch fallen.

„Dieser Bastard. Er weiß genau, dass ich ihn suche…", murmelte der Blondschopf. Im nächsten Moment schreckte er hoch, da es begann in seinem Jacket zu vibrieren. Überrascht zog er das zitronengelbe Handy hervor, bevor er es aufklappte. Achtung: _Akku unter 15%!_

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er sein Handy noch hatte. Erst jetzt schaute er sich in der Menüführung des Mobilgerätes genauer um. Und als er ins Adressbuch blickte, sah er, dass nur eine einzige Nummer unter dem Namenskürzel „O.I" abgespeichert war. Shizuo lachte kurz auf.

„Er will tatsächlich, dass ich ihn anrufe, dieser Bastard…"  
Dann hörte er auf zu grinsen. Es blieb ihm wohl kaum eine Wahl, wenn er ihn finden wollte. Einen Moment zögerte der blonde Mann noch, bevor er schließlich den grünen Hörer drückte und das Handy ans Ohr legte.

**-**##**-**

Die Yogi-Figur wurde nach einigen Überlegungen mit einem geschicktem Handgriff aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Übrig blieben nur zwei Bauern, ein Springer, ein Turm, drei Yogi-Figuren, die Dame und natürlich der König.

„Spielst du gegen dich selbst?" Was wie eine Frage von einem Unwissenden klang, war in Wahrheit eine ernst gemeinte Frage von Kamiya Rin. Er wusste nicht die genauen Details und Persönlichkeiten, die wirklich hinter den einzelnen Figuren lagen, jedoch hatte er öfters einen Blick auf sein Schachbrett gewagt und sich gefragt wie es funktionierte. Es brauchte schon einige Analysen und Blicke um das Spinnennetz was sich dahinter befand, zu entdecken. In der Tat war es ein interessantes Muster, was er sich da ausgedacht hatte.

„Hmm?", kam die genuschelte Antwort, da Izaya konzentriert auf sein Schachbrett stierte.  
„Schon gut.", lachte Rin, während er begann sich aufzurichten.

Izaya verengte seine Augen, blickte zu ihm herüber und verfolgte seine Bewegungen, als er sich zur Wohnungstür begab. Mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, wirkte sein „Lieblingsklient" durchaus ziemlich weiblich. Aber durch sein markantes Gesicht bügelte er das wieder zurecht. Er hatte einen seltsamen Drang zur japanischen Kultur, wie man zum Beispiel an seinen Haaren sehr gut erkennen konnte. Er ließ sie sich kaum schneiden, wie Izaya festgestellt hatte. Wie früher, als die alten Feudalherren oft lange Haare hatten und sie zu Zöpfen binden mussten. Nur dass wir jetzt im 21. Jahrhundert lebten und einige Menschen ihre Faszination für die Vergangenheit nicht los wurden. Manchmal wirkte Rin wirklich wie einer von ihnen. Zugegeben, in Ikebukuro war sowas nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Der Mann mit den langen Haaren packte seine dunkle Lederjacke in die Armbeuge und drehte sich um.

„Wir sehen uns später.", sagte er mit einem vielversprechendem Grinsen und der Informant verzog das Gesicht. „Sicher." Dann knallte die Tür ins Schloss und der schwarzhaarige Mann atmete erschöpft aus. Es kam selten vor, dass dieser Knallkopf unangekündigt vor seiner Haustür stand. Doch wenn er schon da, konnte Izaya ihn nicht einfach so abweisen. Wäre ziemlich schlecht was ihre Geschäftsbeziehung anginge.

Er hatte nur unsinniges Zeug gebrabbelt, wie immer. Über Frauen (seine große Leidenschaft), Geld und anderes Zeug, das niemand wissen musste. Jedoch hatten seine letzten Worte Izaya etwas überrascht. Durch nur einige Besuche konnte er seine Strategie dem Schachbrett einfach so entnehmen? Dieser Rin war wirklich gerissen. Er sollte besser aufpassen, was er in seine Sicht-und Reichweite liegen ließ. Der Kerl nutzt es sonst womöglich zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Aber Rin hatte Recht, es wirkte so, als ob Izaya gegen sich selbst spiele. Nur was wenn das alles zu seinem brillanten Plan gehörte?

Der Informant grinste. Er setzte sich in seinen schwarzen Drehstuhl und startete seinen Laptop. Er war gerade dabei sich auf der Dollars-Homepage einloggen, als er einen bestimmten Klingelton vernahm. Sein pinkes Mobilgerät vibrierte auf dem Schreibtisch und kündigte einen Anrufer an. Einen ganz bestimmten Anrufer, wie er am Klingelton erkennen konnte. Freudig schnappte sich Izaya das Handy und klappte es schnell auf. Er ließ ihn extra ein wenig zappeln, bevor er in aller Ruhe das Gespräch entgegen nahm.

„Shizu-chan…", sagte er ruhig und hörte Knurren am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Izaya…", kam es bedrohlich, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckte.  
„Hast du mich etwa schon vermisst?", fragte Izaya zuckersüß und kicherte. Bevor Shizuo aber was sagen konnte, sprach der Informant weiter.

„Du bist nicht gekommen." Man hörte ein Knacken, bevor er dann ein erschöpften Seufzer wahrnahm. Izaya wusste, dass Shizuo sich gerade beherrschen musste, nicht das Handy in seiner Hand zu zerquetschen.  
„Wir hatten einen Deal. Wenn ich dich fange, sagst du mir, wo Toms Geld ist."  
Zugegeben, Shizuo hatte ihn mehr als nur gefangen. Die Info hatte er sich mehr als redlich verdient. Aber es wäre doch langweilig wenn es schon jetzt vorbei wäre. Jetzt wo es doch erst begonnen hatte.

„Ahh, sei doch kein Spielverderber.", winselte der schwarzhaarige Mann, aber schlug schnell eine andere Richtung ein, als das Knacken am Telefon stärker wurde. „Ich werde es dir schon noch sagen." Der Informant nahm das Handy ans andere Ohr, während er sich in seinem Chefsessel drehte.

„Komm vorbei."  
„Huh?", kam der entgeisterter Ausruf auf Izayas Einladung.  
„Ich sag es dir persönlich." Shizuo schnaubte.  
„Wenn das einer deiner dreckigen Tricks ist…"

„Ahh, Shizu-chan du bist so misstrauisch. Ich fühle mich gekränkt.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige mit gespielter Stimme und lachte kurz. Er hatte hier gerade die Oberhand. Wenn Shizuo wirklich wissen wollte wo Toms Geld war, dann blieb ihm kaum eine andere Wahl.

„Ich würde dich wohl kaum in eine Falle locken, wenn ich dir meine zweite Privatadresse gebe, oder?" Dann merkte er, wie der Blondschopf am Telefon stockte und nachdachte. Ja, Izaya ging hier wirklich ein Risiko ein. Aber er würde es bestimmt nicht tun, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass er Shizuo auf ganz andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Nun, immerhin war das Spiel noch nicht vorbei.

„Bin ganz Ohr.", hörte er Shizuo zustimmend knurren und der Informant fuhr fort.  
„Kennst du den Gumiya Shop? Schräg gegenüber ist eine Seitenstraße. Nummer 57."  
„Du weißt schon, dass du dir eine fängst, sobald ich da bin." Izaya lachte.  
„Falls du mich denn _fängst_.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ach ja und komm gleich vorbei, okay? Ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit.", erklärte Izaya und erntete ein verärgertes Zischen. Dann hörte er noch wie das Wort „Bastard" gemurmelt wurde, bevor Shizuo auflegte. Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte, schmiss das Handy wieder auf den Schreibtisch, wobei es fast über den Rand schlitterte. Er sprang auf und schlurfte gemächlich in Richtung Badezimmer. Das würde interessant werden, dachte sich der Informant, während er zufrieden grinste.


	6. Schachmatt

Dass die gesagte Adresse nicht wirklich seine echte war, konnte Shizuo sich ja schon denken. Nun, zumindest hatte er jetzt einen Anhaltspunkt. Er rückte seine blaue Weste zurecht und setzte sich seine dunkelblau getönte Sonnenbrille auf.

„Zeit, dass jemand was auf's Maul bekommt…" Er begann gefährlich zu grinsen, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und die Schlüssel sicher verstaute. Zum Glück kannte er den Gumiya Shop, eine ziemliche Anlaufstelle für so allerlei Dinge. Man sagt sich zwar, dass es über Tag ein stinknormaler Laden sein soll, aber um genau zu sein, wandelte sich der Shop in der Nacht zu einem kleinen Schwarzmarkt. Der Gumiya Shop war ziemlich weit entfernt und lag auch nur knapp hinter der Grenze von Ikebukuro. Die Frage war nur, ob das Ganze eine Falle war…

Er stieg aus dem Taxi, während er dem Fahrer hastig das Geld in die Hand drückte. Jetzt wo er drüber nachdachte, war es ziemlich dumm von ihm in ein Gebiet zu fahren, wo er sich in den Straßen kaum auskannte. Ein Vorteil für den Floh…

Shizuo grummelte verärgert und begann in Richtung Gumiya Shop zu laufen. Hier waren die Straßen grau und düster. Nur einige Lichter funkelten in einigen Geschäften, die von außen her einen schlechten Eindruck machten. Einige Obdachlose hatten sich in den Nischen der Gassen verkrochen; sie schliefen oder suchten nach etwas Essbarem. Shizuo konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Untergrundinformant hier wohnen würde. Zwischen all den erbärmlichen Gestalten…

Dann leuchtete ihm der Gumiya Shop träge entgegen. Gedimmtes Licht strahlte in die Dunkelheit und argwöhnisch betrachtete Shizuo den Schwarzmarkt. Schon vorm Ladeneingang hingen die Gangster der Straßen herum. Mehrere Jugendliche hockten auf dem Boden und zogen sich ihre Drogen rein. Einige blickten ihn grinsend an und fuchtelten dabei mit ihren Messern herum.

Der ehemalige Bartender ignorierte sie und stampfte weiter. Dann entdeckte er die Seitengasse, von der Izaya gesprochen hatte. Einige Häuserreihen bauten sich vor ihm auf. Dunkler als hier konnte es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während er begann die Häuser nach der richtigen Nummer abzusuchen. Es war die 57, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Shizuo zog ein letztes Mal kräftig an seiner Zigarette und blies unruhig den Rauch in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Etwas stimmte nicht. Langsam ging er weiter. Nummer 46.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag auf den Kopf ließ ihn vorwärts taumeln und er blieb verwundert stehen. Mit einem drohenden Ausdruck in den Augen drehte er sich um. Etwas Blut lief ihm von der Schläfe, rann über sein Kinn, bevor es auf den Boden tropfte. Es schien sich halb Ikebukuro vor ihm versammelt zu haben. Zwischen den fiesen Gestalten mischten sich auch einige gelbe Bandenmitglieder, die ihn verstohlen anblickten, in ihren Händen Waffen und gefährlich Gegenstände wie Messer oder Baseballschläger.

Na sowas…, dachte sich Shizuo und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Hatten sie sich vereint? Nur um das Monster von Ikebukuro endgültig loszuwerden? Der rote Freak, der ihn vermutlich gerade eine verpasst hatte, trat einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

„Hast du dich verlaufen, Bartender-san?" Sie lachten und grölten. Shizuo aber grinste. Er wusste es. Er wusste es war eine Falle. Diesem Floh war einfach nicht zu vertrauen. Er ließ die Knochen in den Fingern knacken und krempelte seine Arme hoch.

„Schnappt ihn euch!", kam die Kampfansage des roten Freaks. Mit Gebrüll stürmten sie los. Shizuo gab ein lautes Brüllen von sich, während er die ersten Schläge landete. So gut er konnte, wich er den Messerstichen aus, welche weitaus am Schlimmsten waren. Die schwachen Schläge waren dagegen nicht einmal bemerkenswert. Er erledigte mehr als die Hälfte der Schlägertypen, aber es war noch nicht zu Ende. Unvorbereitet traf ihn auf einmal ein Schlag in die Kniekehlen und er knickte nach vorne ein. Bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, hatten sich schon vier von ihnen auf ihn gestürzt. Sie warfen ihn auf den Rücken und der blonde Mann knurrte als er hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Nun hielten sie ihn zu fünft auf dem Boden fest, während der sechste gemächlich zu ihm trat und schief grinste.

„Mal schauen, ob du nicht ein wenig Geld bei dir hast." Seine Hand griff in Shizuos Hosentasche und holte sein Portemonnaie hervor. Als der hoffnungsvolle Blick sich in einen enttäuschten wandelte, warf er die Geldbörse verärgert zur Seite.

„Mehr hast du nicht dabei?" Seine Stimme strahlte Verachtung aus. Die anderen stimmten grölend mit ein.„Durchsucht ihn weiter, er muss etwas bei sich haben." Shizuo knurrte gefährlich, als sie begannen ihn weiter nach wertvollen Gegenständen zu durchforsten. Da vier von Ihnen sich um seine Arme und Beine kümmerten und der andere auf seine Hüfte saß, hatte er so gut wie keine Chance aufzustehen.

„Hier!", rief dann einer der gelben Freaks und hielt dabei die beiden Handys hoch, die vorhin noch in seiner blauen Weste steckten. „Oh. Und gleich zwei Stück." Der Anführer der beiden Truppen schnappte sich die Gegenstände. Verwundert blickte er auf das schwarze und dann auf das zitronengelbe Handy. „Aber wozu?"

Der ehemalige Bartender knurrte nur, da er weiterhin versuchte sich zu befreien.  
„Ah, warte. Wahrscheinlich hast du es geklaut. So wenig Geld wie du hattest wolltest du es sicherlich weiterverkaufen." Er lachte und hinter ihm fielen die anderen mit ein.

„Um mit mir zu kommunizieren.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts und hallte an den Wänden wieder. Shizuo kannte sie nur zu gut. Die Menge verstummte. Sie starrten um sich und suchten die Quelle der Stimme. Dann mit einem Zischen, kaum hörbar für die meisten Menschen, trafen zwei silberne Messer sein Opfer. Der Mann, der vorher hartnäckig Shizuos linken Arm festgenagelt hatte, kippte nun leblos nach hinten um. Erschrocken wich der Anführer einen Schritt nach hinten. Nervös traten die Banden umher, unsicher wo sie hinblicken sollten.

„Wer bist du? Komm raus!" Statt einer Antwort hörte man den ehemaligen Bartender plötzlich knurren.

„I-za-ya…" Verwundert richteten die vier Männer ihre Blicke wieder nach unten, aber nur um die tiefe dunkle Aura des Mannes zu spüren, die ihnen wahrhaftig eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Mit neuer Wut im Bauch und durch den zusätzlichen Überraschungseffekt, war es ein Leichtes für den Blondschopf die Bandenmitglieder von sich schlagen, während die armen Gestalten nicht mal so schnell realisieren konnten, dass sie ausgeschaltet wurden. Schnell war Shizuo auf den Beinen und lugte auf die Nischen und Ecken, Dächer und Vorsprünge der Seitengasse. Dieser elendige Floh, dachte Shizuo. Warum half er ihm?

„Du Bastard!", hörte man plötzlich den Anführer sprechen, der nun auf ihn zukam und sich anscheinend nicht mehr darum scherte, dass sein Kamerad von irgendwelchen, plötzlich auftauchenden Messern umgelegt wurde. Nun, Shizuo zumindest ging es buchstäblich am Arsch vorbei. Im nächsten Moment hob der Mann seinen Baseballschläger an und versuchte den Blondschopf zu treffen. Das stellte sich jedoch als schwerer heraus, als er dachte, denn Shizuo fing die Keule, zerbarst sie in der nächsten Sekunde mit der bloßen Hand. Eisig blickte der Blondschopf dem anderen in die Augen, bevor er auch schon im nächsten Moment keuchend auf dem Boden gepresst wurde.

„Handys her. Sofort.", sagte Shizuo mit kalter Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Der andere gehorchte und der Blondschopf nahm die Gegenstände an sich. „Danke.", sagte Shizuo mit einem kalten Lächeln. Dann wurde der arme Kerl an seinem Hemdkragen gepackt und bevor dieser realisieren konnte was mit ihm geschah, landete er auch mit einem gewaltigen Druck an der nächsten Hauswand.

Bewusstlos kam sein Körper auf dem dreckigen Boden auf. Viele der Mitglieder wurden ängstlich, als sie sahen, dass sie nun keinen Führer mehr hatten. Keiner der ihnen zur Seite stand. Shizuos todbringender Blick genügte einigen von Ihnen schon, da sie schlagartig die Flucht ergriffen. Die anderen waren immer noch von sich überzeugt und zusammen begannen sie ihn anzugreifen.

Aber dieses Mal gab es keine Gnade. Für keinen von Ihnen. Shizuo brauchte nur ein paar Faustschläge um die übrigen Freaks umzulegen. Einige waren bewusstlos, während andere sich vor Schmerzen krümmten. Keiner stand mehr auf seinen Beinen.

Der Blondschopf atmete tief ein und aus. Er wischte sich etwas Blut von seiner Hand, bevor er in sein Jacket fasste und eine Zigarette aus der fast leeren Verpackung heraus frimelte. Erschrocken spannte er sich an, als er nur Sekunden später zwei Arme um seine Mitte spürte.

„Du hast mich warten lassen.", flüsterte dann eine Stimme, die schon seit Tagen in Shizuos Kopf herum geisterte. Unfähig seine Zigarette anzuzünden, versteifte er sich, als sich ein warmer Körper an seinen Rücken presste. Beinahe wäre ihm dabei die Zigarette aus der Hand gefallen. Shizuo spürte die Hitze zurückkehren und in seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, direkt da, wo Izayas Hände ihn berührten.

„Izaya!" Der Blondschopf wirbelte herum und der Schwarzhaarige wich kichernd von ihm. Einige Meter standen sie voneinander entfernt und blickten sich schweigend an. Shizuo war der erste, der schon nach einigen Sekunden den Blickkontakt brach.

„Warum hast du dich eingemischt?", brachte der Stärkere der beiden zustande. Izaya grinste angesichts der ungewöhnlichen Reaktion. Er gestikulierte, während er sprach.

„Sie haben dich aufgehalten zu unserem Treffen zu kommen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."  
Nun hob Shizuo den Kopf und runzelte eine Augenbraue. „Anstatt mich umzubringen, bringst du lieber sie um?", fragte er skeptisch. Izaya lachte kurz. „Das kann ich immer noch erledigen."

„Denkst du, ja? Jetzt hast du zumindest deine Chance vertan." Izaya zuckte mit den Schultern und schien sich nichts draus zu machen, während er sich umdrehte und gemütlich die dunkle Seitengasse entlang ging. Shizuo runzelte wieder die Stirn, verfolgte seine Bewegungen.

„Kommst du nun oder willst du hier warten bis die Ratten dir die Schuhe anknabbern?" Der Blondschopf schnaubte höhnisch auf die Bemerkung, begann aber seinem Erzfeind hinterher zu trotten. Nachdenklich hob er die Zigarette an den Mund und zündete sie endlich an. Was sollte das? War das gar nicht seine Falle?, fragte sich Shizuo. Warum hatte er sein Werk nicht vollendet und ihn endlich umgebracht? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Seltsam war auch, dass er selbst im Moment nicht das Verlangen danach hatte, ihn zu Tode zu prügeln. Warum?

„Nach dir.", sagte Izaya plötzlich und riss Shizuo aus seinen Gedanken. Sie waren in eine der hintersten Reihen angekommen und standen nun vor dem Apartment mit der Nummer 57.

Er blickte zu Izaya, der ihn schief angrinste und eine Handbewegung zu der offenen Tür machte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er nun voran gehen sollte. Er nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und blies den Rauch in die Nachtluft, bevor er den Rest auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dann betrat er schließlich die Wohnung. Er hörte wie der Informant hinter ihm in den dunklen Raum folgte und die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Shizuo erwartete, dass er nun das Licht anschalten würde, aber dies trat nicht ein. Misstrauisch drehte er sich langsam um und konnte nur wage die Umrisse des Flohs ausfindig machen.

„Was soll das?", zischte Shizuo.

„Falls Verstärkung kommt, finden sie uns nicht. Also ich habe im Moment keine Lust darauf mich mit diesen Banausen abzugeben." Izaya gestikulierte selbst im Dunkeln, wo Shizuo es kaum sehen konnte. Die Bewegung machte ihn noch misstrauischer und er fixierte ihn.

„Sag mir lieber endlich wo Toms Geld ist. Sonst verliere ich wirklich die Geduld."  
Doch statt einer Antwort holte Izaya eines seiner Messer zum Vorschein, das selbst im Dunkeln leicht funkelte. Shizuo reagierte schneller, als der Informant gedacht hatte. Mit der Hand wollte er Izayas Messer aus der Hand schlagen, jedoch wich der Floh zur Seite aus.

„Also willst du doch noch spielen, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo, der die Wand neben der Tür anstatt den Mann mit dem Plüschmantel getroffen hatte, drehte langsam den Kopf nach hinten. Dabei fand er an der Wand, die er fast zertrümmert hatte, auch endlich den Lichtschalter und es wurde plötzlich hell im Raum. Izaya verzog das Gesicht, als der Raum in ein leichtes Licht getaucht wurde.

„Ich will wissen, wo Toms Geld ist. Sofort.", kam es kalt und bedrohlich.

„Ach, so herrisch, Shizu-chan. Setz dich doch erstmal." Der Floh machte einen Handwink nach links zu der Couch und begann darauf zuzugehen. Das wies sich jedoch als fataler Fehler auf. Zu spät bemerkte Izaya, wie sich der blonde Mann seine Schultern schnappte und ihn rücklings aufs Sofa beförderte. Dann schlossen sich große Hände um seine Kehle und drückten zu. Überrascht rang der Schwarzhaarige röchelnd nach Luft. Zitternde Finger klammerten sich um Shizuos Hände und Izayas Blick wurde unruhig. Nun saß der ehemalige Bartender auf seiner Hüfte und hielt ihn davon ab sich irgendwie zu befreien. Da hatte er ihn wohl wirklich zu lange strapaziert, dachte sich der Informant.

„Hast du jetzt vielleicht Lust zu reden? Huh?", fragte Shizuo eiskalt. Izaya lachte innerlich. Aber wenn er schon dabei war, dann konnte er auch aufs Ganze gehen…

„Na los...tu es. Bring mich…um.", keuchte er und sein Atem wandelte sich in ein heftiges Japsen. Shizuos Händedruck verstärkte sich. Provozierte ihn der Bastard etwa noch? Er betrachtete sein gequältes Gesicht, auf dem sich trotz des starken Druckes langsam ein schäbiges Grinsen schlich.

„Hngh…aber… dann wäre dir doch… ziem...lich langweilig…ne, Shizu…chan?", japste Izaya zwischendurch und rang gleichzeitig nach Luft. „Was…würdest…du wohl…ohne mich…tun…?"

Shizuo stockte. Innerlich tobte ein Kampf in ihm. Was labert der Floh da eigentlich? Als ob er sich jetzt Gedanken darüber machen sollte. Nun ist endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Der perfekte Augenblick um ihn umzubringen. Nach all den etlichen Versuchen ihn zu fangen. Aber…

Knurrend hielt der blonde Mann inne. Shizuo kniff die Augen zusammen und Izaya merkte wie sich der Griff um seinen Hals langsam lockerte. Gierig schnappte der Informant nach Luft, atmete schwer, um seinem Körper Sauerstoff zuzuführen. Einige Male hustete er dabei noch, bevor er schließlich grinste als wäre nichts gewesen. Als ob er gerade nicht fast drauf gegangen wäre.

„Ich wusste es…", wisperte Izaya leise. Als weiterhin nichts geschah vertiefte sich sein Grinsen. Mit seinen dunklen Augen begann der Informant den Blondschopf zu durchlöchern. Shizuo senkte den Blick und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Seit wann? Seit wann, konnte er es nicht? Warum? War das nicht immer sein Ziel gewesen? Den elendigen Bastard endlich los zu werden?

Izayas kalte Finger, die sich immer noch um seine klammerten, führten seine Hände langsam weg von seinem Hals. Shizuo ließ es geschehen. Ließ es zu, dass sich ihre Hände verschränkten.

„Du _willst_ mich nicht umbringen…", flüsterte Izaya, wusste er genau, dass es dieses Mal nichts mit können zu tun hatte. Denn er konnte sehr wohl, wenn er wollte. Shizuo blieb still und verarbeitete das Geschehene. Ein seltsames Gefühl huschte durch seinen Körper und verwirrte ihn. Es setzte sich allem entgegen was sonst normal für ihn war.

„Warum…", verließ es dann Shizuos Lippen. Die gemurmelten Worte waren kaum hörbar, doch Izaya hatte es mitbekommen. Wieder ließ der blonde Mann es zu, dass er hochgedrückt wurde, sodass der Schwarzhaarige sich langsam befreien konnte. Nun hockten sie sich gegenüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und etwas regte sich zwischen den beiden. Shizuo spürte wieder wie es begann in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln. Dann lehnte sich Izaya grinsend vor. Doch bevor es zu einem Kuss kommen konnte, schwebte der Schwarzhaarige eine Weile vor seinem Mund, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Shizuos Atem wurde schneller und er starrte auf Izayas weiche Lippen, die nun zu sprechen begannen.

„Ohne mich, wäre dir doch ziemlich langweilig, ne?", wisperte der Informant leise und kam näher bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. Er nippte kurz an Shizuos Unterlippe, während er widerstehen musste, nicht weiter zu gehen. Der Blondschopf grollte und wollte den flüchtigen Kuss vertiefen, aber der Floh wich zurück. Instinktiv folgte Shizuo, bis sie sich wieder küssten. Izaya seufzte.

„Erklär mir was du mit mir gemacht hast…", murmelte der Blondschopf als er sich kurz zurück zog um den Floh eindringlich anzusehen. Dieser grinste schief.

„Nur das zum Vorschein gebracht, was schon seit langer Zeit verborgen lag."

„Werd bloß nicht poetisch…", erwiderte Shizuo grimmig und vergrub seinen Kopf in Izayas Nacken. Im nächsten Moment spürte dieser, wie Shizuos heißer Atem über seine Haut fuhr. Mit der Zunge wanderte der Blondschopf langsam über die empfindliche Haut am Nacken und merkte, wie der Floh unter ihm begann zu zittern. Es gefiel ihm, wie der Bastard unter ihm lag... Er hatte die Kontrolle. Schnell fand er die Stelle wo er ihn vor einigen Tagen gebissen hatte. Zeit die Markierung aufzufrischen, dachte Shizuo und bevor der andere einen dummen Spruch ablassen konnte, fanden seine Zähne Izayas Nacken. Er hörte ihn scharf einatmen, jedoch keine Geräusche von sich geben. Dabei wollte er ihn hören. Hören wie er vor Schmerzen stöhnte, Laute von sich gab, seinen Namen murmelte. Auch sein dämlicher Spitzname wäre ihm nun egal gewesen. Und Shizuo wusste, Izaya tat es mit Absicht.

Als schließlich etwas Warmes, Feuchtes langsam über die empfindliche Bisswunde fuhr, konnte Izaya aber ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Zufrieden grummelte der ehemalige Bartender, während er bemerkte wie die Hände des Flohs begannen an seiner Kleidung zu fummeln. Ungeduldig löste der Informant die Fliege von dem Rest seiner Kleidung und sie fiel als erstes auf den Boden.

„Shizu-chan…", hauchte Izaya dann plötzlich und Shizuo zog sich aus seinem Nacken zurück um den Floh fragend anzustarren. „Du wirst hart.", sagte Izaya mit einem schiefen Grinsen, während er begann über die wachsende Beule zu reiben. Shizuo verzog das Gesicht und wollte nicht zeigen, wie sehr er es wirklich genoss.

„Magst du mich etwa so sehr?", neckte der Informant und der ehemalige Bartender knurrte.

„Hah, so sehr _hasse_ ich dich." Izaya kicherte kurz, bevor er kurzerhand von Shizuos Lippen attackiert wurde. Verlangend drang seine Zunge ein und erkundete zum zweiten Mal die warme Mundhöhle des Schwarzhaarigen. Izaya begrüßte seinen Gegner freudig, bis sie sich ein feuriges Zungenduell lieferten. Sie stöhnten in den Kuss hinein, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Beide Seiten wollten sich nicht dominieren lassen. Shizuo begann tief aus seiner Kehle zu grummeln und es sendete tausende Schauer durch Izayas Körper. Als die Luft zum Atmen langsam aber sicher knapp wurde, gab der Informant sich schließlich geschlagen und sie trennten sich keuchend. Aber nicht bevor Izaya noch spielerisch an seiner Unterlippe nippte und anscheinend nicht loslassen wollte. Shizuo blickte in die dunklen Augen, die inzwischen mehr als nur glasig wirkten. Sie spürten beide das Verlangen, aber auch die Kampflust zwischen ihnen funken. Kampflust in dem Sinne, dass sich keiner der beiden dem anderen unterwerfen wollte. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Wer ist jetzt hart…", kommentierte Shizuo mit tiefer Stimme, als er sich runterbeugte und mit der Zunge von außen über die Erhöhung leckte. Dabei hielt er den intensiven Blickkontakt mit dem Floh, der sich auf seinen Unterarmen abstützte. Auch wenn immer noch der Stoff dazwischen war, schien es den Floh wohl außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Hah…Shizu-chan..." Langsam fuhr der Blondschopf mit seinen Händen unter Izayas schwarzes Shirt und zog es aus der Hose. Sobald die nackte Haut zum Vorschein kam, begann er langsam um den Bauch zu lecken. Dann fuhr er zu Izayas Missfallen gemächlich höher, anstatt tiefer. Aber als die warme Zunge schließlich an seinem linken Nippel ankam, war es ihm dann doch egal. Erschrocken zuckte der Floh zusammen, als ein flüchtiger Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. „Hah…"

Dieser Bastard, dachte sich Izaya, konnte sich aber ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du hast zu viel an.", sagte der Informant, während er versuchte den Blondschopf von sich zu schieben, um besser an seine Kleidung zu kommen. Aber dieser hielt ihn an den Schultern auf dem Sofa fest und ließ nicht zu, dass der andere tat was er wollte. Shizuo blickte auf und herausfordernd starrten sie sich an.  
„Izaya…", kam es dann auf einmal aus seinem Mund und der Floh kicherte.

„Ja…, Shizu-chan?", fragte dieser unschuldig, während er mit seinem Fuß Shizuos Schritt attackierte und offensichtlich jemanden damit ärgerte. Wie vermutet, ließ der harte Griff für einige Sekunden nach und diese Chance nutzte der Informant. Wie ein Kleinkind schwang er sich um den Hals des anderen, der von dem plötzlichen Gewicht nach hinten gedrückt wurde. Sofort wehrte sich der ehemalige Bartender, aber sein Befreiungsversuch erstarb langsam, als Izaya es sich in seinem Schoß gemütlich machte. Absichtlich strich er mit seinem Allerwertesten über sein hartes Glied.

Shizuo gab ein animalisches Geräusch von sich, bevor er sich den Floh schnappte und noch enger an sich drückte. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich um seinen schmalen Körper und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Shizuo wie dünn er eigentlich war.

„Shizu-chan…", wisperte er heiß an sein Ohr, „wird es nicht langsam eng da unten?"

„Halt die Klappe.", grummelte Shizuo tief und griff mit einer Hand an den Hinterkopf des anderen und forderte ihn zu einen verführerischen Zungenkuss heraus. So konnte er buchstäblich nicht sprechen. Aber Izaya bekam trotzdem was er wollte.

Geschickt begann er nach und nach die Knöpfe an Shizuos weißem Hemd zu öffnen. Als es Izaya genügte, schlüpfte er mit seinen Händen hinein und begann das Hemd über seine Schultern zu streifen. Durch die Bewegungen der kalten Hände auf seiner Haut unterbrach der ehemalige Bartender den verlangenden Kuss. Er half dem Floh sich zu entkleiden, indem er das offene Hemd mit der Weste auf den Boden neben Izayas Plüschmantel fallen ließ. Da Shizuo nicht der einzige sein wollte, schob er das schwarze Shirt des anderen über seinen Kopf und schmiss es in irgendeine Richtung. Und bevor er wusste wie ihm war, widmete sich der Floh schon ungeduldig seiner Hose.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig komplett entkleidet hatten. Mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, schnappte sich der Informant in Windeseile Shizuos Glied und begann es mit seiner Hand zu reiben. Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck, welcher anfangs wegen dem Grinsen Izayas die übliche Wut aufbrodelte, änderte sich schlagartig. Mit einem Keuchen blickte er hinunter und sah wie Izayas verdammtes Grinsen einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht wich. Shizuos Züge entgleisten ihm endgültig, als er plötzlich statt der Hand eine feuchte Hitze spürte. Er öffnete blitzschnell die Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Izaya…", grummelte Shizuo gefährlich, während er begann unregelmäßig zu atmen.

„Shizu-chan…", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, als langsam über die empfindlichste Stelle leckte. Er kicherte, als er die Reaktion des Blondschopfes vernahm.

Die Hand des ehemaligen Bartenders griff plötzlich in die schwarzen Haare des Informanten. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich jedoch nur, wusste er doch genau was der andere wollte.  
Shizuos Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft, als Izaya seinen Penis wieder in den Mund nahm. Geschickt saugte er an den richtigen Stellen, leckte sich genüsslich von unten nach oben. Schließlich nahm er ihn komplett in den Mund und ließ seine Zunge spielen. Die Hand in seinen Haaren griff fester zu und er wusste, er hatte gerade eine sehr empfindliche Stelle gefunden.

„Ungeduldig, was?", neckte er leise und hauchte mit seinem heißen Atem über Shizuos bestes Stück, als er merkte, wie der andere begann sich mit seiner Hüfte zu bewegen. Der ehemalige Bartender antwortete nicht, sondern starrte mit einem Blick auf ihn herab, der zwischen Lust und Verärgerung schwankte. Der Schwarzhaarige machte grinsend weiter, während er triumphierte, das Monster von Ikebukuro zumindest ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Nach einer Weile jedoch, überraschte ihn der Blondschopf wieder mal, indem er ihn stoppte und mit der Hand in den Haaren halb zu ihm zog. Der Floh kniff kurz die Augen zusammen wegen dem Schmerz an seinem Kopf, grinste ihn aber an. Der Blondschopf keuchte erschöpft, seine Wangen gerötet.

„Oh? Langsam schon am Limit?", fragte Izaya schelmisch und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Shizuos Glied. Demonstrierend hob er seine Finger hoch und leckte sich die vorzeitige Flüssigkeit von den Fingern. Shizuo knurrte wütend.

„Denkst auch nur du…" Dem Blondschopf gefiel sein Grinsen nicht. Ständig grinste er. Mit einem tiefen Grollen zog er ihn noch näher und nahm seine Lippen für sich ein. Sofort ergab sich Izaya, indem er den Mund öffnete und seine Zunge hinein ließ. Shizuo bemerkte den leicht bitteren Geschmack im Mund des anderen und kam nicht umhin zu denken, das er sich gerade selbst schmeckte. „Hah…", keuchte Izaya zwischendurch und wollte nicht aufgeben. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ sich der Informant dominieren, bevor die beiden Männer sich keuchend trennten. Izaya grinste wieder, während er tief in die warmen, vor Lust funkelnden Augen schaute. Dann hielt er seine Finger an Shizuos Lippen.

„Saug dran.", forderte der Schwarzhaarige und erntete einen grimmigen Ausdruck des anderen. Sehr selbstsicher, diese kleine Ratte. „Vergiss es…" Er glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er-

„Aww…" Izaya blies die Wangen auf und sah aus wie ein beleidigtes Kind, dem man den Schnuller genommen hatte. „Wie fies, Shizu-chan…", kam dann gleich hinterher und der Rest wurde lustvoll gewispert. Er ergriff sich mit der anderen Hand wieder Shizuos bestes Stück und er hörte wie der andere aufstöhnte. Als Shizuo dabei seinen Mund öffnete, huschten Izayas Finger sofort flink hinein. Ihre Blicken trafen sich und die Blitze funkten. Izaya grinste triumphierend. Aber nicht mehr lange.

Denn als sich eine große Hand um sein eigenes Glied schloss, das schon die ganze Zeit nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, begann der Informant unter seiner großen, warmen Hand zu schmelzen.

„S-Shizu-chan…", keuchte er und Shizuo saugte stärker an den Finger, die immer noch in seinem Mund steckten. Er beobachtete wie Izayas Maske langsam begann zu fallen. Er schaute in die dunklen, leicht rötlichen Augen, die ihn so fesselten. Und dieses Mal befand sich kein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Im nächsten Moment entzog Izaya seine Finger aus Shizuos Mund und führte sie zu seinem Hintern. Shizuo spürte, wie der Floh sich kurz anspannte, als er sich den ersten Finger selbst einführte. Eine Röte begann sich über sein Gesicht verteilen und es war das erste Mal das Shizuo den Informanten so erregt sah. Es machte ihn selbst total verrückt und er beugte sich hinunter, um den keuchenden Informanten wild zu küssen. Izaya antwortete nicht wirklich auf ihr Zungenduell und wurde deshalb komplett vom körperlich Stärkeren unterlegen. Seine Konzentration war immer noch bei seiner Vorbereitung, schließlich würde bald noch etwas weit Größeres als nur seine Finger in ihm sein.

Shizuo hatte sich inzwischen ungeduldig an seinem Nacken weiter gearbeitet. Izaya spürte seinen heißen Atem und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Beeil dich…", hörte er plötzlich Shizuo murmeln, bevor gebissen wurde. „Hngh…" Izaya gab ein undefinierbares Stöhnen von sich, als er plötzlich einen weiteren Finger in sich spürte. Der Blondschopf half Izaya, indem er seine Finger in ihm streckte. Es war verdammt erregend, so verdammt gut und auch schmerzhaft. Aber das ist ja gerade das aufregende. Shizu-chan kann einfach nicht mehr warten, dachte der Informant und kicherte leise.

„Shizu-chan, du bist so ungeduldig…", sagte er, wobei ihm als Antwort die Finger von Shizuo nur noch tiefer eingeführt wurden. Izaya konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als der Blondschopf dabei die empfindlichste Stelle traf. „Spuckst aber ziemlich große Töne…", murmelte Shizuo gegen seinen Nacken. Der Informant grinste.

Shizuo verstärkte seine Bewegungen mit den Finger, bevor er den heißen Atem des Informanten an seinem Ohr spürte. „Ich werde gleich noch ganz andere Töne von mir geben..."

Mit einem leisen Wimpern entzog Izaya seine und Shizuos Finger und drückte sich an dessen Brust. Allein der Haut an Haut-Effekt ließ eine elektrische Spannung zwischen den beiden aufkommen. Mit seinen feuchten Fingern schnappte sich der Informant Shizuos hartes Glied, schmierte ihn mit dem restlichen Speichel ein, bevor er sich langsam darauf nieder ließ.

Shizuo hörte wie der Schwarzhaarige kurz aufkeuchte und dann sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Aber es war zu schnell vorbei, als dass er hätte mehr sehen können, denn der Floh verbarg sein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Ebenfalls begann der blonde Mann vor Lust zu keuchen, sodass Izaya seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüren konnten. Shizuos Hände hielten Izayas Hüfte im festen Griff, und der Informant spürte, dass der andere am liebsten mit einem Schwung in die enge Hitze hinein gleiten wollte. Doch er tat es nicht. Er ließ dem anderen Zeit sich anzupassen.

Als Shizuos bestes Stück fast in ihm verschwunden war, begann der Informant zu grinsen. Shizuo schaffte es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Eigentlich hatte Izaya erwartet, dass das Monster von Ikebukuro sich auch im Bett nicht beherrschen konnte. Also, warum?

„Shizu-chan...ich warte.", wisperte der Floh lustvoll in sein Ohr, während er seine Hüfte ein wenig bewegte. Und die kleinen Worte waren genug um Shizuo in Bewegung zu bringen.

„Hngh…", kam es unmittelbar vom schwarzhaarigen Mann, dessen Hände sich um des anderen Nacken legten. Schmerz vermischte sich mit Lust, als der Blondschopf raus und wieder hinein stieß, aber es war genau die perfekte Mischung.

Shizuos Atem beschleunigte sich und er begann an Izayas Nacken zu nippen. Warum fühlte es sich so gut an?, fragte sich Shizuo. Es ist Izaya, sein Erzfeind. Wieso? Diese Hitze…  
„Izaya…", keuchte er und begann an der weißen Porzellanhaut des Schwarzhaarigen zu beißen.

„S-Shizu-chan, ich dachte eigentlich…_Hah_…du wärst mehr…_gewaltsam_…", sprach der Floh atemlos und der Blondschopf grummelte tief. Shizuo konnte auf seiner Haut spüren, wie sich Izayas Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Bist du etwa nachsichtig…mit mir…?" Dass diese kleine Ratte nicht einmal den Rand halten konnte. Shizuo begann sich stärker zu bewegen und sein nächster Stoß schien etwas bei dem Floh auszulösen. „Shizu-chan!", japste er was sich gegen Ende in ein Stöhnen verwandelte.

„Hah…" Izaya begann über die Haut an Shizuos Schulter zu lecken. „Wo ist das Monster das-"

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck stieß er den nervtötenden Informanten wild auf das Sofa, sodass der ehemalige Bartender nun über ihm lauerte, während Izaya auf dem Rücken lag. Seine Hände schnappten sich ungeduldig die Schenkel des anderen, hoben sie an und mit einem kräftigen Stoß war er wieder in ihm. Seine dunklen Augen blickten auf den Floh hinab und er nahm das Gesamtbild in ihm auf. Seine vor Lust funkelnden Augen, seine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen…seine geröteten Wangen. Es war einfach unmöglich sich Izaya so vorzustellen. Wo ihn jeder nur anders kannte. Und doch lag er hier. Direkt vor ihm. Nur für ihn…

Izaya begann schelmisch zu grinsen, während er die Beine um Shizuos Körper schlang und ihn mit einem Drücken noch mehr an ihn presste. „Ist…das alles was du kannst…?" Jetzt reicht's.

„Izaya", grollte der ehemalige Bartender, bevor er sich tief in den Nacken des anderen beugte und zubiss. Gleichzeitig hob er den Floh ein wenig an um eine bessere Position zu haben. Unachtsam begann er wild in den Floh hineinzustoßen. Die Stärke seiner Stöße nahm zu und zufrieden hörte er ein erschrockenes Japsen.

„_Hah_…das…ist der Shizu-chan…den ich ke-" Izaya brach ab, als sich Shizuos Zähne noch tiefer in seine empfindliche Haut bohrten und es begann zu bluten.

„ .die Klappe.", sagte Shizuo.

„Bring mich dazu.", brachte der Schwarzhaarige noch zustande, bevor er auch nur Sekunden später hungrige Lippen auf seinen spürte. Der Kuss war wild, nicht wirklich von Bestand. Zähne krachten aufeinander. Shizuo zog an Izayas Unterlippe, während die Stärke seiner Stöße immer mehr zunahm. Der Raum war von Stöhnen und das Aufeinanderprallen von Körpern erfüllt. Izaya versuchte gegen seinen Gegner zu kämpfen, aber er musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er Shizuo unterlegen war.

Der schwarzhaarige Man versuchte zu sprechen, jedoch wurden seine Worte im Keim erstickt. Shizuo ließ es nicht dazu kommen. „Hghn…" Der Informant schaffte es gerade mal zwischendurch Luft zu holen.

Dann traf Shizuo plötzlich wieder seinen empfindlichsten Punkt und Izayas Augen weiteten sich vor Erregung. Der ehemalige Bartender schien ihn vollkommen in der Mangel zu haben. Immer und immer wieder traf er die besondere Stelle.

„…Shizu-chan…ich…", keuchte der Informant als Shizuo endlich von seinen Lippen ließ. Sie blickten sich schwer atmend in die glasigen Augen.

Dieser eine Blickkontakt genügte und der Blondschopf verstand was der andere hatte sagen wollen. Mit seiner großen Hand schnappte er sich Izayas hartes Glied und begann es im Rhythmus zu reiben. Shizuo vergrub abermals seinen Kopf im Nacken, sodass der Schwarzhaarige dessen beschleunigten Atem genau hören konnte.

„Izaya…", stöhnte er und schien fast die Kontrolle zu verlieren, als seine Stöße noch schneller wurden. Beide keuchten angestrengt und verloren sich in einem Wahnsinn aus purer Lust.

„S-Shizu-… hah!", brachte der Informant noch zustande, bevor er schließlich mit einem Japsen kam. Allein, dass der Floh vor seinen Augen seinen Höhepunkt erlebte, brachte Shizuo selbst auf die Spitze. Mit einem letzten, starken Stoß, kam er schließlich in ihm.

Für kurze Zeit erfüllte nur schweres Atmen die Luft, bevor man ein erschöpftes Stöhnen hörte, als sich der Blondschopf neben den Schwarzhaarigen rollte. Shizuo starrte die Decke an. Ist das gerade echt passiert? Hat er gerade wirklich…mit..Izaya?

„Shizu-chan…", hörte er den Informanten neben sich flüstern, „…du hast mich völlig eingesaut."  
„Das hast du dir ja wohl selbst zuzuschreiben.", grummelte Shizuo und drehte sich zur Sofalehne.

„Aber Shizu-chan ist schuld daran…", kicherte der Informant, bevor er sich aufrappelte. Shizuo ignorierte seinen Kommentar und blickte nicht auf, als Izaya sich ins Badezimmer begab. Müde blieb er reglos liegen und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Er musste sich langsam eingestehen, dass er irgendwie besessen war. Besessen von seinem Erzfeind. Dass er irgendeine starke Anziehungskraft verspürte. Es war aber doch sicherlich nicht…

Dann merkte er wie Izaya zurückkehrte und sich wohl von den Lustspuren befreit hatte. Das Sofa gab ein wenig nach, als sich der Floh neben ihn niederließ. Plötzlich spürte er etwas Weiches auf seinem Körper und es stellte sich als eine rote Decke heraus, die wohl während ihres „Kampfes" vom Sofa gefallen war. Der Floh verteilte den Stoff grob über sich beide und begann sich an den Blondschopf zu kuscheln.

„Geh von mir runter.", sagte Shizuo automatisch, fühlte es sich doch ein bisschen so an, als ob sich ein Affe an seinen Körper klammerte. „Bestimmt nicht.", kam unmittelbar die Antwort und die Arme um seine Mitte drückten fester zu. Aus Reflex spannte er sich kurz an, jedoch wich es schnell wieder aus seinen Gliedern. Es war seltsam. Warum ließ er ihn gewähren? Normalerweise wäre er sofort an die Decke gegangen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur müde. Zu erschöpft, um sich noch großartig zu wehren. Er drehte seinen Kopf, betrachtete Izayas Gesicht, dass er an seine Brust kuschelte.

„…Shizu-chan?", murmelte der andere verschlafen und seine dunklen Augen blinzelten müde als er hoch blickte. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm dabei unwirsch ins Gesicht. Shizuo spürte plötzlich wie ihm warm wurde und er wendete den Blick ab. Er hörte den Floh leise lachen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen. Kurz, aber sanft und nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sich der Floh zurückzog.

„Gute Nacht, Shizu-chan…"

Und dieser eine Augenblick schien sich in Shizuos Gedächtnis zu brennen.


	7. K & Q

Er wälzte sich unruhig herum. Noch einmal.  
Warum ist das so unbequem?, fragte sich Shizuo, während er nach und nach langsam aufwachte. Er öffnete müde die Augen. Sofort schreckte er hoch und saß in wenigen Sekunden kerzengerade auf dem Sofa. Er war nicht in seinem Apartment. Die unbekannte Behausung blickte ihm entgegen und er fühlte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er sah an sich herunter und merkte, dass er komplett nackt auf dem Sofa saß. Die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht kam in ihm hoch und augenblicklich schaute er neben sich. Aber da war niemand. Kein Izaya.

Erleichterung aber auch Enttäuschung huschte gleichzeitig durch seinen Körper, wobei er sich nicht erklären konnte wieso. Er hatte Durst. Unwirsch stand er auf und blinzelte, als die strahlende Sonne ihn durch eines der Fenster blendete. Wie spät war es? Er atmete tief ein und aus und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Ist das wirklich passiert? Oder hatte er nur geträumt?

Sein Blick fiel auf dem Boden und er konnte seine Klamotten ausfindig machen. Okay, es schien tatsächlich passiert zu sein. Er bückte sich nach seiner Boxershorts.

„Dieser Floh…", murmelte Shizuo, während er sich begann anzukleiden. Hatte er sich tatsächlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Dabei war es doch Izaya, der sich gestern noch wie ein Affe an ihn geklammert hatte. Shizuo seufzte schwer.

Wem diese Wohnung wohl gehörte? Was der Bastard wohl wieder angestellt hatte… Bestimmt hatte er den Besitzer in irgendeine Art und Weise überlistet, ihm die Wohnung zu überlassen. Allein die Vorstellung brachte Shizuos Blut zum Kochen.

Er richtete sich gerade seine Fliege zurecht, als er etwas Seltsames auf dem Holztisch in der Küche bemerkte. Automatisch ging er darauf zu und je näher er dem Objekt kam, desto grimmiger wurde sein Ausdruck. Eines von Izayas Messern steckte tief im Holz, darunter ein beschriftetes Blatt Papier. Shizuo runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Ein Liebesbrief?" Shizuo schnaubte verachtend, bevor er das weiße Stück Papier unter dem Messer davon riss und begann zu lesen.

_Guten Morgen Shizu-chan~_  
_Ich habe unsere Abmachung natürlich nicht vergessen, falls du das jetzt denkst._

Shizuo grollte genervt. Das Geld. Wie konnte er das nur wieder vergessen? Seine Finger krallten sich in die Tischkante.

_Wahrscheinlich zertrümmerst du alle möglichen Gegenstände in der Wohnung. Aber das ist okay. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet von dem Monster von Ikebukuro._

Der ehemalige Bartender musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, sich nicht den Tisch zu schnappen und gegen die nächste Wand zu pfeffern. Denn dann würde der Floh genau das erreichen, was er von ihm wollte. Und diese Genugtuung gönnte er ihm nicht. Garantiert nicht. Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sich zwang wieder auf die ordentliche Handschrift zu starren.

_Okay, genug geärgert. Yeah! __Schatzsuche:_  
_Schlafzimmer. 1. OG. Dritte Tür von rechts. Nachtschrank. Unterste Schublade._

Shizuo blinkte kurz. Was sollte das? Hatte der Floh etwa doch Toms Geld die ganze Zeit über? War das auch nur wieder eine Falle? Er spielt doch wieder nur sein verdammtes Spielchen. Zur Hölle damit! Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, während das Papier dabei zerknüllte. Wütend blickte er um sich, entdeckte schnell die Treppe und automatisch stampfte er unmittelbar darauf zu. Das nervt. Es nervt einfach.

Oben angekommen, wunderte er sich, wie groß das Apartment war. Er öffnete das zerknüllte Stück Papier in seiner Hand.

„Dritte Tür rechts…Nachtschrank…unterste Schublade…", murmelte Shizuo, während er das Schlafzimmer betrat. Im nächsten Moment betrachtete er skeptisch den besagten Nachtschrank. Es war einer der größten Nachtschränke, die er je gesehen hatte. Sicherlich auch einer der teuersten, vermutete der Blondschopf, als er die edle Außenverzierung bemerkte.

Es wäre unklug die Schublade einfach so zu öffnen. Dort könnte alles mögliche drin sein. Vor allem da es vom Floh kommt. Jedoch hatte Shizuo schon lange aufgegeben, vorsichtig zu sein. Es gab nichts, dass ihn so schnell ins Krankenhaus befördern konnte. Er wurde schließlich nicht umsonst das Monster von Ikebukuro genannt. Schließlich packte er den Griff der untersten Schublade und zog.

Nun, er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem stinknormalen Koffer. Misstrauisch zog er den schwarz lackierten Gegenstand hervor und legte ihn oben auf dem Nachtschrank ab. Ohne länger zu warten, begann er die metallischen Schnallen an den Seiten zu lösen und der Deckel des Koffers sprang auf. Geldscheine, verpackt in ordentlichen Bündeln blickten ihm entgegen und er blinzelte kurz. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Es befand sich tatsächlich Toms Geld darin. Endlich. Auf den Geldscheinen entdeckte er dann ein weiteres Stück Papier.

„Noch ein Brief?", grummelte Shizuo, als er sich das Stück Papier schnappte und vor sein Gesicht hob um es besser lesen zu können. Es war dieselbe Handschrift.

_Glückwunsch, Shizu-chan! Du hast Toms Geld gefunden._

Dahinter war ein breit lachender Smiley gezeichnet. Der ehemalige Bartender schnaubte, als er Izayas klägliche Malkünste in Augenschein nahm.

_Aber das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei._

Shizuo stockte. „Was?"

_Wie du hoffentlich unschwer erkennen kannst, mein lieber Shizu-chan, ist das nur die Hälfte des fehlenden Geldes. Den Rest musst du dir erst verdienen._

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er spürte wie etwas in ihm überkochte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Mit einem zornigen Blick las er die letzten Zeilen zu Ende.

_Ach ja: Ich habe mir mal deine Zigaretten ausgeliehen. Rauchen ist ungesund, Shizu-chan…das weißt du doch. Und bitte lass den Nachtschrank in Ruhe, der war teuer._

„I-za-ya!" Shizuos lautes Gebrüll tönte durch das ganze Apartment und man konnte es bis auf die Straßen hören. Jetzt reicht's. Wütend zog er den Koffer mit der einen Hand auf den Boden, ehe er sich den „teuren" Nachtschrank schnappte und hinaus durch das Fenster schmiss.

Er konnte das Aufprallgeräusch, sowie einige erschrockene Leute hören, doch es kümmerte ihn wenig.

„Dieser beschissene Bastard!" Grob klappte er den Koffer zu und raste regelrecht die Treppen hinunter. Er würde keine verdammte Sekunde länger in diesem Apartment bleiben.

.

Das ohrenbetäubende Krachen an der Tür wurde lauter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Tom nahm die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund, spuckte den Schaum ins Waschbecken, bevor er zur Wohnungstür marschierte und sich beeilte sie zu öffnen. Ihm entgegen blickte ein nicht sehr freundlicher Shizuo, der sogar ein wenig keuchte, als ob ich ihn etwas gejagt hätte.

„Shizuo? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hier." Der Blondschopf ignorierte seine Frage, hob den schwarzen Koffer hoch und drückte ihn in Toms Arme. Überrascht konnte er nichts anderes tun, als den Gegenstand festzuhalten, während der ehemalige Bartender an ihm vorbei ging und sich am Esstisch niederließ. „Was ist da drin?"

„Ein Teil des Geldes von Katsuo.", grummelte Shizuo und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine blonden Haare. Er merkte wie Tom den Koffer auf den Tisch ablegte und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ein Teil?"

„Die Hälfte um genau zu sein.", murmelte Shizuo leise, während er seinem Arbeitgeber Izayas letzten Zettel in die Hand drückte. Wortlos nahm Tom ihn entgegen. Seine Augen schweiften über die Buchstaben, während sich auf seinem Gesicht zum Ende hin ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln legte.

„Hmm. Er hat Recht. Du solltest wirklich weniger rauchen.", kommentierte er, als ob es das Wichtigste wäre, was er der Nachricht entnehmen könnte. Shizuo blickte ihn entgeistert an.

„Hah?" Toms Dreadlocks fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er begann die metallischen Schnallen zu lösen und der Koffer im nächsten Moment aufsprang.

„Das ist schon mal mehr als genug. Gute Arbeit.", sagte Tom und gab ihm mit einem Handgriff auf seiner Schulter zu verstehen, dass er zufrieden war. Und das war er wirklich, denn Shizuo gab alles um das Geld wieder zu bekommen. Eigentlich schon viel zu viel. Er lächelte.  
Der Blondschopf starrte ihn perplex an, seufzte anschließend und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme nieder.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Izaya vorgefallen?"

„W-Was?", stammelte Shizuo, der von der plötzlichen Frage völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen wurde. Er dachte daran, was die beiden zusammen gemacht hatten und die Schamesröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht.

„Das Spiel? Er hat auf dem Zettel geschrieben, es sei noch nicht vorbei.", erklärte Tom, der sich erhob und zum Kühlschrank trottete. Der Blondschopf beobachtete, wie sein Arbeitgeber zwei Wasserflaschen hervor holte.

„Sorry, ich habe leider keine Milch.", entschuldigte er sich, als er das Getränk vor Shizuos Nase platzierte. Der nickte nur. „Danke." Er leerte die Flasche innerhalb von einigen Minuten, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen im Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Und?", hakte Tom nochmal nach, aber Shizuo blieb weiterhin stumm. Tom verengte die Augen als er einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen konnte.

„Nimm dir mal einen Tag Auszeit. Es bringt nicht viel, wenn du wild hinter ihm her rennst."  
Shizuo nickte zustimmend. Sobald er begann Tom zu widersprechen, würde er nur weitere Fragen stellen. Sein müder Körper erhob sich, als er sich vom seinem Freund verabschiedete und sich auf den Nachhauseweg machte. Aber er würde ja doch nicht aufhören können an ihn zu denken - ob jetzt im positiven oder negativen Sinne.

**-**##**-**

Mit einem entspanntem Seufzer zog er sich das frische Shirt über und begab sich Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
„Ahh, frisch geduscht ist doch immer noch am besten.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er sich auf seine Couch niederließ. Kaum war er wieder da, wurde er auch schon von einer weiblichen Stimme belästigt.

„Wo warst du gestern?", fragte sie und stellte sich vor ihm, die Hände an den Hüften. Er seufzte gespielt um ihr extra mitzuteilen, wie sehr er gerade Lust hatte mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Namie-san…gibt es nicht wichtigere Dinge, die dich interessieren müssten?", fragte Izaya kalt, während er mit der Hand auf den Kopf einer gewissen Dullahan zeigte. Der weibliche Kopf befand sich zwischen den Kissen in einem Glasbehälter. Noch wusste die Besitzerin aber nichts davon.

Namies Gesicht verzog sich leicht und er wusste, sie würde nichts weiter sagen. Immerhin ein Druckmittel, das funktionierte.

„Wie auch immer.", sagte sie mit ihrer normal resignierten Stimme, während sie an ihren Schreibtisch im Eingangsbereich trottete. Izaya verengte die Augen.

Ganz sicher heckte sie wieder einen Plan gegen ihn aus. Zumindest war es in seinen Augen offensichtlich. Das letzte Mal hatte sie versucht, eine der Farbbanden auf ihn zu hetzen. Nun, es ging eher schief. Oder eher gesagt, konnte er es mit Leichtigkeit vereiteln, sodass eigentlich gar nichts passierte. Er sah gerade zu, wie Namie zwei Bücher in den Arm nahm und wohl zurück ins Regal verstauen wollte. Egal was sie auch ausheckte, Izaya wird es nichts anhaben können.

Er ließ die junge Frau in Ruhe und klappte mehr oder weniger gelangweilt sein Handy auf. Vier neue Nachrichten und zwei verpasste Anrufe. Wenn er nur einmal für 15 Minuten verschwindet…

Izaya seufzte. Die erste SMS stammte von einer jungen Dame, mit der er vor einigen Tagen fleißig Mails ausgetauscht hatte. Aber schon nach dem ersten persönlichen Treffen verlor er schnell das Interesse. Er liebte Menschen. Sie faszinierten ihn. Es machte Spaß sie zu manipulieren, deren geschockte Gesichter zu sehen. Es machte Spaß ihre Lügen zu erkennen, sie selbst zum Verzweifeln zu bringen. Er liebte Menschen, immerhin war er Izaya Orihara. Aber dies traf leider nicht auf jede Person zu. Izaya drückte auf „löschen" und die Mail verschwand aus seinem Postfach, ohne dass er sie überhaupt gelesen hatte. „Haaa~, so langweilig. Unterhaltet mich, meine geliebten Menschen!", rief Izaya aus Frustration und öffnete die nächste SMS.

Aber die zweite war genauso wenig spektakulär. Ein ehemaliger Klient, der nur für ein wenig Abwechslung sorgen konnte. Seine Probleme waren eindeutig zu normal. Zu…ja, zu langweilig. Auch diese Nachricht wurde umgehend in den Papierkorb verschoben.

Endlich. Die dritte Nachricht schien vielversprechender zu sein. Wieder eine jüngere Dame, mit der er vor kurzem Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Seine Augen flogen über die verpixelten Buchstaben. Katsuo? Woher kannte sie Katsuo?, fragte sich Izaya, als er die Nachricht zu Ende gelesen hatte. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Okay, sein Interesse war geweckt. Hoffen wir, dass sie auch hält, was sie verspricht.

Izaya stand auf, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen seine schwarze Plüschjacke und blickte auf seine Sekretärin. Stumm hielten sie den Blickkontakt, wobei der Informant auf ihren eiskalten Blick nur grinste.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann verengte die Augen. In letzter Zeit wollte sie ziemlich oft wissen, wo er sich hinbegab und was er tat. Sollte sie es nicht ein wenig unauffälliger gestalten? Wenn sie schon was ausheckt, dann wenigstens nicht so offensichtlich. Hmm, oder vielleicht wollte Namie genau das damit bezwecken, damit er dachte, sie würde was planen. Izaya lachte kurz.

„Wenn was ist, ruf mich an." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Wohnungstür.

**-**##**-**

„Ja. Aber es ist wirklich nichts.", beteuerte Shizuo, während er sein Handtuch um die Schultern legte. Mit dem Telefon zwischen die Schultern geklemmt, öffnete er den Kühlschrank und begann mit beiden Händen nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen.

„Das sagst du zwar, aber ich glaube dir nicht." Shizuo grummelte unmissverständlich und grub sich an einem abgelaufenen Joghurt vorbei. Dann entdeckte der Blondschopf weiter hinten eine letzte Flasche Milch und er stieß einen kurzen Jubelschrei aus. Er müsste dringend wieder einkaufen…

„Das passt nicht zu dir.", ertönte wieder die resignierte Stimme, die aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt klang, was aber auch nur Shizuo heraus hören konnte. Er seufzte.

„Kasuka, was ist falsch daran wenn ich mit meinem Bruder sprechen möchte?" Der ehemalige Bartender klappte den Kühlschrank zu und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

„Nun, es ist ungewöhnlich, dass du mich versuchst so dringend zu erreichen.", sagte Kasuka und deutete damit auf die vier verpassten Anrufe seines Bruders hin, wobei er dann sofort zurück rufen wollte, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergeben würde.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich halte dich von deiner Arbeit ab.", erwiderte Shizuo verbissen, während er mit einem Ploppen den Deckel der Milchflasche öffnete.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Fast hätte sich Shizuo an seiner Milch verschluckt. Er hustete kurz, bevor er die halb geleerte Flasche mit einem Rums auf den Tisch donnerte. Er wusste, seinem Bruder konnte er nichts vormachen. Dennoch…

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Du warst schon mal ein besserer Lügner, Bruderherz.", erwiderte Kasuka und im Hintergrund konnte er das Kreischen von weiblichen Fans wahrnehmen. War er in der Öffentlichkeit?

Er beneidete ihn nicht dafür, ein Superstar zu sein. Ständig musste er zu Terminen, in der Öffentlichkeit so tun, als ob er ein ganz anderer Mensch wäre. So ein Leben kann anstrengend sein. Aber es war Kasukas Leben und auch seine Entscheidung. Shizuo stand da voll hinter ihm. Nur manchmal dachte er, dass sein Bruder sich auch mal ruhig eine Auszeit von dem ganzen Trubel gönnen könnte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich wollte nur mal wieder mit dir reden."  
„Aber nicht über dein Problem?"  
„Mir geht es gut.", erwiderte Shizuo schon fast verbissen, zügelte sich aber relativ schnell.  
„Shizuo…", klang seine Stimme aus dem Mobilgerät und das Kreischen der Fans wurde lauter.

„Ich muss jetzt leider auflegen, aber ich ruf dich zurück." Der Blondschopf hielt sein Handy ein wenig vom Ohr. Die Geräuschkulisse war nun so erdrückend, dass er seinen Bruder kaum noch verstehen konnte.

„Brauchst du nicht. Danke, dass du zurück gerufen hast.", sagte Shizuo und bevor sein Bruder ihm widersprechen konnte, drückte er auf den roten Hörer und klappte sein Handy zu. Wirklich, Kasuka las in ihm wie in einem Buch. Selbst dann, wenn er ihn nicht mal sehen konnte…

Ein wenig lustlos erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und begab sich nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer. Während er sich anzog, überlegte er, was er denn noch alles brauchen würde. Er müsste sich einen Einkaufszettel machen. Die Hälfte schien er sonst eh nur wieder zu vergessen, wenn er losgehen würde. In seinem jetzigen Zustand sowieso.

„…Milch, Brot, Käse, Joghurt…Zigaretten…", murmelte Shizuo, während der Stift über das Papier flog. Als er das letzte Wort schrieb musste er augenblicklich an Izayas Nachricht denken. Seine Hand um den Stift verkrampfte sich.

_Das Spiel ist noch nicht vorbei … Rauchen ist ungesund, Shizu-chan._

„Izaya…", kam es wütend aus seinem Munde und er zerbrach ohne Nachzudenken den Stift in seiner Hand. Er schaute hinab auf seine Handfläche und auf die übrig geblieben Reste seines Bleistiftes. Es war fast eigentlich wie immer. Diese regelrechte Wut auf diesen Bastard würde nicht vergehen. Dafür hatte der Floh viel zu vieles verbockt. Jedoch kam Shizuo nicht umhin, auch auf andere Weise auf den Informanten zu reagieren, wie es sonst eigentlich nicht der Fall war. Ihm stieg abermals die Hitze ins Gesicht, als er an letzte Nacht dachte.

„Nein…", sagte Shizuo zu sich selbst, bevor er sich Einkaufzettel und Schlüssel schnappte und eilig seine Wohnung verließ. Nicht daran denken. Es war ein Spiel, sein verdammtes Spiel. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.


End file.
